Broken Souls
by Marla's Lost
Summary: This story is set around 1986. Eric & Donna had divorced leaving Eric broken & unsure of his future. Jackie experienced some life altering events that broke her and left her afraid of the future. Can two broken souls help each other? Fluffiness abounds  Rated T for language and maybe some smut
1. Chapter 1 Broken Souls

This story is set around 1986. Eric and Donna had divorced leaving Eric broken and unsure of his future. Jackie had experienced some life altering events that broke her - leaving her afraid of the future. How can two broken souls help each other mend minds and hearts?

The story begins:

* * *

February 1986

Eric Forman drove his little Honda towards his tiny apartment as fast as he could despite the pouring rain. His windshield wipers flapped back and forth miserably, the rubber from one wiper sticking to the glass like a broken arm. A garbage truck turned left in front of him, spraying gray water from the street against his windshield_. Great, just great – and I go and leave my umbrella at home._ He blew the hair from his forehead and tried to pass the old woman in the Cadillac who was barely driving the speed limit.

He bravely sped through the yellow light narrowly missing the garbage cans that stood sentry at the driveway of his small apartment complex. As luck would have it, the only available parking space was at the other end and he would have to run through the rain or wait it out.

Eric turned off the engine and the broken rubber from the wiper looked like a dead snake on his window. After waiting ten minutes and freezing in the car, Eric sighed, grabbed his briefcase and bolted for his apartment.

Now, he was soaking wet, tired and hungry. He peeled off the wet jacket and threw his briefcase on the sofa. The contents of the freezer revealed five Banquet fried chicken TV dinners. _Man was I craving chicken or what?_ He peeled the plastic from the frozen chicken pieces and popped the tray in the microwave.

A quick glance at the answering machine revealed no messages. The microwave dinged and he carried his dinner to the coffee table and clicked on the television. He watched some local news and waited for the primetime television to start. Usually Friday nights were good. The A-Team followed by Miami Vice was a guaranteed action packed evening.

Thus began the evening of a lonely divorced man.

*

"Thank you and remember that _Jackie's Garden _has special Easter bouquets!" Jackie followed her last customer out the door and locked it. The rain was pouring now and the air had chilled significantly since lunchtime. She turned the little OPEN sign around to CLOSED and sighed. With Valentine's Day gone, the florist business was a little slow but that was good. She could devote more time to ordering vases, candelabra and other accessories for the upcoming Mother's Day, weddings and school proms.

Jackie Burkhart hit the wall switch shutting off the store front lights and headed for the back to tally up the register receipts. She pulled the tray out of the cash register and disappeared through the semi-concealed door that led to her apartment. She kicked the door shut with her foot and locked it. Looking around her surroundings she smiled. She was safe and it was warm and she made it through another day.

Thus began the healing of a broken lonely woman.

*

March 1986

Eric had been out of work for two weeks. The substitute job at the Kenosha high school was over as soon as Mr. Accident's broken leg was set and casted and he returned to work.

Eric was used to interruptions in his work schedule these days. He proclaimed himself a professional substitute since 1982 when Donna got the copy editor job for a Milwaukee newspaper. Her income was substantially more than his, so Eric opted to look for work as a substitute teacher. That little move to Milwaukee was when the marriage started to get a little bumpy - a small ripple in the pond of his wedded bliss that would result in a divorce two years later.

Point Place Elementary school had an opening for a History teacher. Eric's background was in mathematics, but he gratefully took the 3 month position. The Principal hinted that the job may extend until the end of the school year in June. Eric had been mentally counting how much longer he could live on ramen noodles and Kool-Aid. This job was a blessing.

Also working in Point Place meant possibly a homemade meal or two with his parents. The divorce was complex for the Forman's. Red Forman thought Eric never should have married in the first place and while Kitty didn't exactly love Donna; the divorce was like a failure in the family. Still, when Eric moved back home from Chicago in 1984, his parents provided him a haven until he was back on his feet.

Donna stayed in Chicago as a radio newscaster. Her previous experience as _Hot Donna_, combined with her job as a sports columnist in St. Louis guaranteed her a successful position.

It was the move to St. Louis in 1983 when the marriage went kaput.

*

Jackie checked her answering machine and found several flower orders as well as a reminder from Kitty Forman not to forget her Candy Striper duty on Saturday. Jackie smiled; it was so like Mrs. Forman to check up on her.

Kitty was with Jackie when Jack Burkhart died in prison of a heart attack in 1983. Red and Kitty drove her to the attorney's office where Jackie was the recipient of $100,000 from a will drawn up by a grandmother she never met. The will covered Jack Burkhart and any _subsequent offspring_…Jackie cried on Red's shoulder when she learned that she was never really anyone's daughter – just some little insignificant leftover to be dealt should something happen to the golden Burkhart son.

Jackie used the money to buy a flower shop near the edge of town which had an apartment in the back. She spent half the inheritance getting the shop on its feet, Kitty helping her with flower choices and gardening techniques. Night classes on flower arranging helped her little shop create a steady stream of customers.

Kitty saved Jackie from a stream of abusive relationships and had a friend at the hospital that patched up Jackie's black eye which put her on the road to therapy.

It was that intervention by Kitty Forman that saved Jackie's life in 1983.

*

"Aiiy Eric, you are too flabby to play basketball." Fez complained.

Eric looked at his body, he wasn't flabby. "What are you talking about man? I'm not fat."

"You can't play. What's the word for someone who is out of shape?"

"Out of shape." Eric confirmed.

"That's what I said. Anyhow, you're it. Let's just play horse." Fez threw the basketball at Eric who caught in the gut with an "Ooof!" Fez was right; Eric hadn't played any kind of sport in years. He dribbled the ball and took a position and aimed at the basket. The ball sailed threw the air, hit the rim and shot off to the back of the gym.

"Let me have the "H" and I'll get better!" Eric hollered after Fez who ran to retrieve the ball. Fez shook his head sadly. Fez came back chucking the ball at the hoop and it went right in. "That's "H" for the foreign guy!"

They played the game for another half hour or as Fez put it until Eric got to HOR which Fez thought was funny. "You got a whore Eric. I'm glad we played!"

Eric grinned and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Hey, we should do this more often." Fez admonished, "We would if you called your friends more often. You know, Donna left you…we didn't."

Eric shook his head sadly. "You're right; I've been a horrible friend. I think I've finally accepted that this is how it is. This is my life and I need to do something with it instead of wallowing in the past."

"What is wallow? It sounds like marshmallow – can I eat it?"

Eric laughed, "No, it means stumbling like I've doing, living in the past. Do you still keep up with Kelso?"

Fez sat on the bleacher next to Eric. "Yeah, he and Brooke still live in Chicago, Betsy's in second grade I think. He still works in some kind of security job."

"Yeah, I'd go to Chicago but I've already lived there." Eric laughed ruefully. Fez frowned and then said, "Oh….that's where Donna's on the radio. You don't have to turn on the station you know."

A dawning realization crossed his face, "Fez, you are absolutely right. I don't have to listen to the radio. I don't have to do anything I don't want to do anymore. You are a good friend."

Fez smiled. "Aiiy, I've told you that! Let's go to the stripper bar, I'm thirsty."

"I'm not _that_ thirsty."

"Okay, the diner and we'll get soda."

Eric smiled. Today his life was starting. It was all thanks to Fez.

*

Jackie liked to wear pink scrubs when she performed her candy striper duties. The green material that the staff wore was ugly so she had her own scrubs made. It was her only vice and her counselor approved of Jackie always making decisions for Jackie. She was working the front desk today. She directed visitors to Maternity or looked up which floor a patient was on. She always had a smile for a sad face and liked being nice to people.

After the intervention by Kitty, Dr. Palmer helped Jackie realize that she had _daddy issues_ that needed to be resolved. Growing up with an emotionally unavailable father only kindled her desire to get involved with unemotional men, like one Steven Hyde and the success of bad boys that continued to hurt her. Dr. Palmer explained that girls like Jackie chase the unobtainable and hope that if they stick around long enough, maybe that boy will give them the love they didn't get at home. Her promiscuous mother didn't help form a picture of a loving family either.

Kitty recognized Jackie's craving to feel validated and treated her like she would a daughter. She never cut Jackie any slack – if she missed a therapy session, Kitty would drive to the flower shop and wait for Jackie to lock up and they would go together. It took many months for Jackie to willingly start working on her own problems. The months also formed a bond between the two women.

Jackie smiled at the young boy with the broken arm holding his trophy. Today her life was starting. It was all thanks to Kitty.

*


	2. Chapter 2 Trust Issues

**Author Note: **_Wow! Thanks for all the story alerts and favorite story alerts! And a big welcome back to all my regular reviewers – I adore you! The story continues._

**Chapter 02** – Trust Issues

April 1986

Eric was welcomed into the Kelso household with open arms. Kelso had developed a little bit of a paunch that he was rather proud of, but beyond that he was still the same funny guy Eric grew up with. Brooke was lovely as usual and gave Eric a hug and greeted with a smile.

Kelso gave Eric the same _just because you divorced your wife you didn't divorce your friends'_ speech that Fez did. Eric smiled and endured it. Kelso and Brooke were so blissfully happy and he had that once. _Don't torture yourself!_ Eric broke away from the place where is brain was headed.

Brooke brought him a beer and Eric walked around the living room looking at the family photos on the wall. There was one of the old basement gang – Eric smiled ruefully at his 17 year old self - the teenager who had the perfect life and didn't recognize it. There was some pictures of Fez rolling Betsy's hair, a couple of family portraits and a group picture with the Kelso's, Fez and a woman wearing black clothes, with dark glasses and a hat.

Kelso came over to see which picture Eric stopped at. "Oh that's Jackie. She didn't want anyone to see her in that photo."

Eric looked puzzled. The Jackie he remembered would have been in the foreground with a dazzling smile hogging all the attention. "Was this a Halloween picture?"

Brooke stepped over, "Oh…she um…she had been in the hospital." Brooke lied just a bit. The dark glasses were actually covering a black eye and the hat was covering the nine stitches in her forehead.

"Oh, she had plastic surgery?"

Kelso laughed and then Brooke glared at him. "Dude, that was funny, but we don't talk about that picture. Maybe some other time – let's get some food from the kitchen, the game is about to start."

Eric looked back at the picture – there was something peculiar about it – it bothered him for a moment then he shrugged and followed Kelso into the kitchen.

*

"Goddess, I just want to cut the split ends – you're looking fuzzy." Fez said gently. Jackie looked at herself in the mirror. Fez was right, her hair was getting raggedy. Her face still looked as white as a sheet. "Okay, you can give me a trim but don't butcher it okay? My hair is all I have left."

Fez looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. His poor beauty had been through so much in the name of love. She was just a mere shadow of her former self. Fez missed her fire and spark. She was like a Jackie-ghost. "I can give you some highlights…"

Fez had to laugh when she scrunched up her nose. "I don't do highlights! Ugh!"

There she was – Jackie was in there somewhere and Fez hoped she came out soon. He missed her biting wit and criticisms. He missed his Jackie.

*

"Brooke, I don't know. I'm still not comfortable around groups of people."

"Sweetie, it's just us, Fez and Eric Forman. There's no big group - just a dinner. We want Eric to feel comfortable too. Just stay for dinner - you don't have to visit if you don't want."

"Can I think about it?"

"No. You're either coming or not. I have to shop so I need an answer. Jackie, this is a step forward. Don't go backwards on me."

Jackie sighed into the phone. "You're right. I'll be there. Can I bring a salad?" She heard her best friend chuckle in the phone. "As if you had to ask - just be here on Sunday okay?"

"Yes mother." Jackie joked. "Tell Fez I got some candy flowers for him."

*

"Dude, just so you know, Jackie's gonna be here. But don't get her upset or Brooke will kill both of us."

"Kelso, I don't plan on upsetting anyone. In fact, I haven't seen Jackie since I got back from Africa. It might be nice as long as she's still not the bitch she used to be."

"Oh dude, right there. That's gonna get you in trouble. See ya Sunday!"

Eric hung up the receiver wondering why Brooke was so concerned about upsetting Jackie. Did her plastic surgery come out horrible?

*

Jackie sat in her Mustang and looked at the Kelso house. It was a cute little Cape Cod wannabe with a small front yard and two cars in the driveway. She checked her makeup in the rear-view mirror and pasted on a smile. Okay, now she looked Jackie-ish. Grabbing her purse and the salad, she walked up the drive to the backdoor.

Brooke was peeling potatoes and waved Jackie inside. "Hey sweetie, how are you? Just set the salad on the table. Michael's watching the game in the living room." Jackie set her bowl on the dining room table and pulled a chair into the kitchen. "I've stopped taking the medication."

Brooke stopped peeling and looked up. "Really? Has it been okay?"

Jackie smiled. "I still feel panicky, but yeah, it's been okay. I just have to remember to watch out for situations that would cause anxiety. Dr. Palmer says I'm making great progress."

"Sweetie, I'm proud of you. It's been a long road but you did it. You should feel proud of yourself."

Jackie blushed. "I should... but I'm just glad that I can finally take care of me. I have moments when I feel like I'm going to break into pieces but its getting better."

Brooke handed Jackie a potato and peeler. "Give me a hand. I know you like to keep busy." Jackie smiled, it helped that she had friends that understood what she had gone through and her long road to recovery.

Fez came through the back door and stopped so he wouldn't startle his friend. "I heard you had candy..."

Jackie turned around and smiled. "Hey Fez, I'm so glad to see you and yes I do." She wiped the potato starch from her hands and walked over to her purse. She pulled out a brown paper bag and handed it to her brown friend.

Fez raised an eyebrow and slowly unrolled the top of the bag. He pulled out three delicate rock sugar flowers. "This is candy?"

"Well, I've been experimenting with sugar - it's called Rock Candy. But you can't eat it until after dinner."

Brooke walked over to examine the candy. "Jackie, this is beautiful. I love how the red in the roses sort of fades..."

Fez pulled the candy away from the girls. "Do not fall in love with the candy. This is for Fez and Goddess, I agree that it is beautiful but I will still eat it."

Jackie smiled. "That's why I made it. Just a new hobby I've started." Fez held out his elbow, "Let's go harass Kelso."

"I can't - I'm helping Brooke with dinner."

Brooke grinned, "Girls rule...boys drool - go wait in the living room with Michael. Eric should be here soon."

Jackie visibly tensed up. Brooke touched her hand. "Honey, it's okay. You haven't seen Eric in a long time. He had a bad divorce and it took some convincing to get him to come over. You both had a hard couple of years."

*

Eric walked through the open door. "Hey, I brought wine and beer. I didn't know what Brooke wanted." Fez smiled wide at seeing his friend. "It's the HOR! When are we playing basketball again?"

Kelso looked at his friends. "You guys are playing without me? No fair! I'm the athlete!"

Grinning, Eric replied, "Maybe that's why you weren't invited. I can only take one friend kicking my ass and he's as tall as me!" Eric added, "Looking at your beer belly…."

Kelso brushed back his hair, "But I look better on the court." Fez and Eric laughed. "You wish! Hey where's Brooke. I'm still holding the drinks."

Fez took the beverages from Eric and carried them into the kitchen. Brooke came out and hugged Eric. "I'm glad you came. It's not your mother's cooking, but I come pretty close!" Eric sat on the couch next to Kelso who was cheering as his team scored another point. Eric was barely aware when Fez came back out of the kitchen with someone else. Eric turned his head, he knew Jackie was here and was getting ready to greet her when she just froze. She turned her face towards Fez's chest. "Goddess, it's okay. Just Eric - Everything's good." he said softly.

Eric wasn't sure of what was going on, but the scene before him was disturbing. Jackie Burkhart should have burst through the door and started ragging on him for something, but that wasn't happening. Fez turned her around and her eyes were as wide as an owl's. Finally in a soft voice, she said. "Hello Eric." which confused him even more.

He looked over at the pretty face he remembered from years ago, her blue/green eyes were huge and her skin was pale against her dark hair. She wore some dark colored dress with black leggings - she seemed like a ghost of her previous self. She held out her hand. Not knowing what to do, Eric shook it like he would with any other stranger.

She seemed relieved and Fez led her to an armchair. "Goddess, I'll get you a beer. Kelso's over there."

She smiled at Fez while Kelso shouted a "Hey!" towards her but continued to watch the game. Eric felt like he came into a movie in the middle of the show. Jackie seemed content to sit and watch a sports show. This was too strange. Kelso stood up, "I'm going to see a man about a horse."

When Kelso left the room, the air seemed to chill. Eric looked over at Jackie who was staring at him like he was a stranger. He tried to grin but faltered. "So Jackie...how have you been?"

She continued to stare at him and there was a long pause before she replied, "Fine. Everything's fine. You don't have to worry."

"O-kay." _So much for conversation. _ Fortunately, Fez came back with a couple of beers. Jackie took one and Fez gave the other to Eric. "It's so good to have both of my long lost friends together in the same room."

To make up for the lack of conversation, Fez carried on a dialogue for the two of them. "Jackie, Eric came back to Kenosha and is a substitute teacher at Point Place Elementary. Donna divorced him, that shameless red-head. But now she's a radio announcer in here in Chicago."

Fez turned to Eric, "Jackie has her own business in Point Place and she's a candy striper at Point Place Hospital. See, now you know all the details about each other. Aiiy, when is the food going to be done!"

Brooke popped her head through the door. "Let's eat! Oh heavens… where did Michael go?" Eric pointed towards the hallway. Fez heard the word 'food' and hot footed it through the kitchen door. Jackie stood up and waited for Eric to go first. She wanted to wait for Brooke and Kelso to come back. Eric opened the door and held it for her.

"Come on devil, I'll let you go first." he teased.

He still thought she was the devil? Jackie's eyes brimmed with tears. Another stereotype she tried to stamp out and it came hurtling out of the past. "D-devil?" Brooke and Kelso came back in the living room. "Eric what did you say to her?"

"Hey, I was only kidding. I called her the devil like I always do. What's wrong with her anyways?"

Kelso came over and put his arm around Jackie's shoulder. "We don't call names as much anymore dude. Just be nice."

Eric felt like he was on the set of a Twilight Zone movie. Be nice to Jackie? As if! Eric walked through the kitchen and took a seat next to Fez. Kelso and Brooke followed shortly with Jackie walking behind them. Jackie took a seat on the other side of Fez. Kelso sat down while Brooke brought out the roaster chicken. Jackie smiled, "Brooke, it smells wonderful."

Eric was startled to hear her speak again - another full sentence. He agreed, "Yeah, it does. My nose has gotten used to TV dinner fried chicken. This is great!."

Dinner was awkward but bearable for the five friends. Fez was just tickled to have his old gang back together. Kelso loved the attention. They talked about Betsy and Eric's teaching job. Fez joked about some old women who came in for the shampoo only and the big tips they left. "I've got 30 phone numbers for when I'm 40!"

Kelso laughed, "Dude, when you're 40 they're gonna be like 80 or dead."

Eric grinned. "No, they'll be around 55 - that's not too old for you Fez." Fez didn't get it but everyone laughed. The remainder of the meal turned out to be pleasant. Before she realized it, Jackie looked at the clock and saw the late hour. She excused herself from the table and said, "I – I have to go. Eric, it was nice seeing you again."

Eric looked at the group who didn't find Jackie bolting from a party as unusual as he did. So, when they went to the back door to say goodbye, Eric followed. They watched Jackie drive off and Eric waited until Fez and Kelso went back to the living room. Eric stayed in the kitchen.

"Brooke, be honest with me. Why does Jackie act like that? What's wrong with her?"

Brooke sighed, "Eric do you plan on being her friend?"

"Well, I'm not against it." _It couldn't hurt to have an extra friend._

"Well, what I'm going to tell you is not a secret but Jackie doesn't like to talk about it. Are you sure you want to know?"

Eric was intrigued to say the least. "Yes. She's not the same Jackie I used to know. What happened?"

Brooke sat down across from Eric. "You know the disaster after Hyde married Sam."

Eric nodded. "Yeah, but he really didn't get married. Samantha was already married."

"Well, yes, but Jackie thought once the marriage was over, she had an idea that she would have another chance with him….that was until Hyde _remarried_ Sam."

"Whoa - I didn't know about that. I haven't kept up with Hyde since I got married."

Brooke pursed her lips. "Well, Sam came back and Hyde started in with his cruel comments and what you guys called 'burns' just to make Jackie cry. He seemed to get a kick out of that. Anyways, he and Sam moved to Milwaukee. Jackie started to go out with a succession of men that reminded her of Steven."

"Yeah, he could be mean like that. I'm sorry for interrupting."

"About a year and a half ago maybe two years, she was dating this gorilla who didn't like the word 'no'. They were at your folk's house when Jackie told him she was staying to help Kitty and Mark didn't like it. He hauled off and took a swing at her but she managed to duck his fist and crashed into the coffee table. Your dad called the police and your mom, god love her, knocked him out with some huge glass ashtray. Jackie needed nine stitches to close the crack in her forehead and she had a black eye for weeks."

"Damn, I didn't know."

"Well, there's a police report and when the arresting officers came, we found out it wasn't the first time he hit her. He had three other previous girlfriends press charges also."

"The stitches...so that picture in the living room, that wasn't plastic surgery..."

"No Eric, in a way she's lucky this happened at the Forman house. He could have killed her. Your mom stopped the bleeding and your folks took her to the emergency room."

"Is he still in jail?"

"Yes, he got ten years for multiple assaults. Your mom got Jackie to start talking to a counselor about why she kept attracting the wrong type of guy...that's personal and I won't talk about it, but she's getting so much better. She stopped taking the anti-anxiety medication and she's calmer and in a much better place. She still has trust issues."

"I was only kidding when I called her the devil. I mean she used to call me a nerd."

"Well, she hasn't seen you in six years and it probably sounded like an insult."

Hearing the way Brooke put it, yeah, it did sound like a insult of some sorts. "So she's been hanging out with my folks? When? I lived there after the divorce and never saw her."

"Well, Kitty's pretty protective of her so...you would have to ask her. But your mom looks out for her and I think it's been great. Jackie's mom came around after the heart attack looking for money but left."

"What heart attack?" _Who had a heart attack?_

"Oh, Jack Burkhart had a heart attack in prison. Pam flew in for the funeral and went back to Cabo San Lucas the next day when she learned there was no money for her."

"What a waste for parents."

"Exactly. Jackie needs to feel safe and do for herself. She's nearly there and with Fez helping, pretty soon she'll be a new person."

"Well, considering all that she's gone through, I guess she would have to be new. I don't think she would want to go back to the old days."

"Precisely. She doesn't need to be reminded of how she used to be. Who she is now is the important thing. Remember that if you want to be her friend."

"Well, this has been an eye-opener!" Brook had given him a lot to think about. "I've got a long drive home, but I also wanted to thank you for the great meal. I was serious about those TV dinners!"

Brooke patted him on the arm. "I know Eric. Have a great week and we'll see you later okay?"

*


	3. Chapter 3 The Headlines

**Author Note: **_I apologize if the subject of what Jackie is going through is difficult for some readers…it is part of the story plot and is necessary _

******

**Chapter 03** – The Headlines

Easter was a busy time for florists. Jackie was busy making table arrangements and spring bouquets and her part time assistant was driving around town dropping off orders. She made baskets of flowers with eggs and stuffed bunnies and colorful tulips surrounded by jelly beans. Her best seller was a bouquet of lilies with chrysanthemums and stems of baby's breath.

A Lily of the Valley bouquet was specially made for Kitty. Jackie chose the flower because it signified the return of happiness. She added daffodils to the spray because that flower represented new beginnings. Kitty would understand the connotation of Jackie's flower choices. Jackie had been invited to the Forman Easter dinner. This was another important step towards her recovery.

She chose a pretty floral dress and some nice satin pumps. The dark clothes in her closet no longer held their appeal. The sun was shining as she pulled into the Forman driveway. She saw a Honda and assumed that it was Eric's car. She promised herself to be more gracious towards him on this special day.

Kitty saw Jackie pull up in the driveway and watched as Jackie got out with a smile on her face. That was good to see. Red had come in the kitchen, "She's smiling? That's nice. Let me get Eric so we can eat."

Jackie opened the slider and grinned. "Hey Mrs. Forman – I made you a special Easter bouquet." Jackie set the large box on the kitchen table. "Oh, you know how I love flowers!" Kitty tittered.

Eric came up from the basement to see his mom taking the box top off of a beautiful arrangement of flowers. The fresh scent was invigorating. He looked from the flowers to the colorful dress Jackie wore. That was nice too.

"Jackie." He said in an even tone.

She looked at him without that wounded look in her eyes. "Hello Eric. How are you?" Eric tried not to think of all the crap she had been through, "I'm good, Mom made a great ham. Follow me, Dad's waiting to eat."

Kitty watched as Jackie followed Eric into the dining room. She smiled as Red got up and gave the girl a big hug. "Thanks Mr. Forman." Kitty made room on the table for the beautiful bouquet. "Look Red, it was made just for me!"

Eric thought Jackie looked better in the pastel colors and smiled when he said, "That color looks great on you." She blushed prettily and murmured her thanks. Red grumbled about chitchat and reached for the large fork and knife to cut ham slices.

Kitty cooed, "I soaked it in frozen orange juice. It helps give it a good flavor and nice glaze."

"I like the pineapple rings." Jackie added. Red dropped a couple of slices on a plate and gave it to Eric to pass to their guest which Jackie accepted graciously. The conversation was light and Red grumbled about the Anderson's damn cat digging in the trash.

Eric told a story about a fourth grader who brought raw eggs to class for decorating instead of hard boiled. The sticky gooey yellow mess caused two students to slip and the green plastic basket grass spilled into the confusion. "I asked him why he brought raw eggs and he told me that he thought I said '_hard to boil_' so he didn't want to do anything 'hard'. I swear I had to leave the classroom because I was laughing so much."

Jackie giggled at the thought of little nine-year olds slipping and sliding through Easter grass in the classroom. "That sounds like a Three Stooges show." Kitty smiled that the dinner was going so well. Red went for seconds on the ham and ambrosia salad. "Jackie, how's that new assistant working out?"

"Really good – Nick comes over after school and runs orders while he does his homework. Thanks for recommending him."

"Good." Red finished his dinner and pushed away from the table. "Eric, come with me while the girls clear the table." Eric was waiting for Jackie to squawk at being domestic but she merely stood up and started collecting dirty dishes. Eric followed his dad into the living room. He looked at the big chunky coffee table remembering what Brooke had told him.

"Is this where it happened?"

Red looked at him. "Who told you?"

"Brooke told me after I made Jackie cry. It was an accident."

Red sighed and sat down in his chair. "Yeah, she and that dumbass Mark were dropping off some magazines Kitty asked for when Jackie wanted to stay and look at some of your mom's catalogues. The thug pulled back his arm and took a big swing at her. She ducked but tripped and crashed on the edge of the table there."

Eric looked at the thick wood and realized that a fall on that slab could really hurt. Red laughed. "You should've seen your mom. I was calling the cops because he was a huge guy! But she picked up that mammoth glass ashtray her mom gave her for Christmas and she nailed him with it. It thunked off his head and knocked him out."

"Mom has a good arm."

"She does. Anyhow the cops show up and arrest the guy while Jackie's bleeding all over the rug. We took her to the hospital and now she only has a little scar."

"I didn't know you liked her all that well."

"Eric, the Loud One, was _actually_ the only one of your friends I could tolerate."

"Huh, I never knew." Eric confessed. 'I guess I really should have paid more attention to other people. Too much Donna I think."

"Well, you're not thinking about her now so that's good. Let's watch the game."

*

"I'm off the medications Mrs. Forman." Jackie said proudly. Kitty smiled brightly, "That's so good sweetie. How are you sleeping?"

"No nightmares. So, I think that's good."

Kitty scraped a plate into the trashcan. "You look good in colors. I was wondering when you were going to give up the black. It was like you were in mourning."

Jackie smiled. "I woke up and the sun was shining and it just felt like a pretty day. You were right, one day at a time and everything works itself out."

"That's my girl. So do you want to wash or dry?"

"I'll wash."

Eric was the first to leave after hugging his mom goodbye and taking a plate of leftovers. Jackie shook his hand politely and Red tipped a bottle of beer in his direction.

His ride home was filled with thoughts of what Brooke had told him and what his dad confirmed. The Forman house had never seen violence and although the police had been there for miscellaneous reasons, there never was any danger. When did this incident happen? 1984? That was when he and Donna moved to Chicago and ultimately divorced. She had got the newscaster job at the radio and suddenly the marriage dissolved into _I can't stand you anymore_. Eric wasn't challenging enough and oddly enough, Randy Pearson came back into the picture. Eric was pretty sure Randy hadn't always been in the background from the beginning. 1984 was a bad year for Eric and Jackie.

*

May 1986

Eric spent his Saturday at the Point Place library. He tried to put the abuse story out of his mind, but ever since Easter he couldn't understand why Jackie Burkhart of all people would allow herself to be treated like that. He went to the newspaper archives and looked through the microfiche records until he found the story.

*

**Multiple Assault Charges for Point Place Dock Worker **

By **THE POINT PLACE PRESS **

Published: June 15, 1984

**Point Place, WI.** — A Point Place Dock Worker has been charged with multiple counts of assault on _Jacqueline _Burkhart and two other unidentified Point Place women. .

Mark Bradley was arrested on Tuesday after an assault in the home of Reginald Forman. Mr. and Mrs. Forman were witnesses in an event that turned into a domestic nightmare.

Mark Bradley was charged with multiple counts of previous assault, which were unreported, but confirmed by physicians at Point Place Emergency Room. _Jacqueline _Burkhart sustained contusions, head trauma and other injuries.

After his arraignment, Mr. Bradley acknowledged that he may have been "rough" but "girls like it that way". Mr. Bradley is facing ten years in prison for this assault and others.

**

Eric felt sickened when he read the article. Perhaps Jackie had difficulties getting out of the relationship – maybe this Mark had threatened her before?

Eric heard a ding from his dashboard and realized he was running out of gasoline. He saw a sign for a station two blocks away and managed to slide to a stop at the pumps just as the lights went dark. The gas station closed early due to Mother's Day.

Eric sighed and got out to look for a pay phone. Maybe his dad could come pick him up. He wasn't familiar with this part of town and damned if there were any pay phones on this block! He started walking towards the highway and saw a business that still had the lights on. That meant they had a telephone! He nearly ran towards the door only to see some teenage boy getting ready to close the door. Eric ran full force and managed to stop the door with his foot. "Wait!" he shouted out of breath.

The obvious football player stood at his full height and said, "What do you want little man?"

Eric smiled a half-grin. "Telephone. Can I use your phone?"

"Sorry bud, we're closing."

Eric tried to pull more of his body into the shop. "Can you call a taxi for me? Please?"

A soft voice came from the back of the store. "Nick, why aren't you closing?" Nick looked back, "Miss Jackie, this jerk wants to use the phone."

Eric looked up, "Jackie?"

Jackie looked at Eric wedged in her store door, in obvious pain. "Eric?"

Nick figured they knew each other and let go of the door. Eric fell on the floor in a heap. "Oops. Sorry." Eric knew the kid wasn't really sorry but he didn't mind. "Jackie, my car ran out of gas a couple of blocks over. Can I use your phone?"

"Nick, let him in. You did great today and I'll see you on Monday okay?" She gifted him with a small smile.

Nick liked it when Jackie smiled at him. "Yes ma'am. Have a nice weekend."

"Thanks sweetie!" She watched Nick turn the sign over to CLOSED as Eric struggled to his feet. Jackie watched her assistant stride confidently to his car and she stepped around Eric to bolt the shop door.

"What are you doing here?" Jackie still didn't believe him.

Eric brushed the dust off his pants. "I was serious. I ran out of gas and need to call a cab. Can I use your phone?" He watched her walk back to a counter where the cash register sat. "I have a button under here and all I have to do is press it and the police will be here." She warned him.

Eric smiled a tiny smile. "Jackie, I just want to use the phone – not rob you."

"I don't trust you."

He smiled. "Well, your watchdog effectively crippled any chances I have of running the 50 yard dash. I think you're safe. Maybe you can call for me? It's the gas station on the corner of Stanton and Fifth?"

"Why are you in Point Place?"

"I'm spending the night – tomorrow's Mother's Day."

"Sure." Jackie was unconvinced.

"What's with all the questions? Call my mom." Eric was getting a little frustrated with the accusations and then remembered she actually had a right to be wary – she didn't really know him either.

"Maybe I will." She picked up the phone and dialed the Forman home. "Mrs. Forman? Hi, it's me."

Eric stood by the door; he didn't want to give her more reason not to trust him. There was some chitchat and then she held out the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

The telephone cord barely reached over the counter and Eric had to lean halfway over to listen. "Hi mom. Yeah, I ran out of gas. Could you pick me up? Oh, Dad's not home. I'll just take a cab. No, it's not a problem."

Jackie leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. Life was easy for Eric Forman, that didn't mean she had to make it easy for him too. Let him sweat a bit. He set the phone on the countertop.

"Thanks. Can you dial a taxi for me? Oh, I don't even know the address."

"I'll call. Just…just keep away from my front door. I need to turn off the sign and if anyone else sees it's on, then they'll think I can make one more Mother's Day bouquet and I'm too tired."

Eric watched as she opened a utility panel and cut the lights to the front of the store. The neon lit bouquet of daisies in the window winked on an off like a yellow happy face. A giant phonebook was dropped on the countertop and she stepped away so he could make the call in private.

"Oh, the address?" She still hadn't told him yet. Jackie rolled her eyes and wrote it down on a scratch pad. Eric dialed the number while Jackie removed the money drawer from the cash register and disappeared through her apartment door.

"Jackie? Where did you go?" She heard Eric call her name and grinned. She loved that about her shop, she could go home anytime she wanted and no one was the wiser. She stepped back in the shop and tapped him on the shoulder. Eric jumped a foot in the air.

"Damn! You scared me. Where did you come from?" His heart was pounding a mile a minute.

"I have an apartment."

"It'll be a half hour before the cab gets here. Do you want to unlock the door and I'll wait outside?"

Jackie bit her lip. Kitty would be upset if she made Eric wait in the dark but Jackie still didn't quite trust him. Eric could see all the emotions play across her face. "You know, if I tried anything, my dad would make me wear my ass as a hat."

Jackie giggled. "He would too." Eric was heartened to hear her laugh. "So…can I just wait here? It's hot outside."

"Well, okay, just this once. The cabbie will honk when he gets here. Come on." She stepped into a workroom and gestured for Eric to follow her. He thought it was odd until he saw the generic door that opened to her apartment. And her apartment far surpassed his place.

She had large cushiony chairs and a bright yellow flowered sofa. There was a small stone fireplace covered in fat scented candles and sachets of rich lavender. The lights were dim but everything sparkled against the hanging crystals in front of her windows. She had large mirrors to reflect the light and add a measure of calm to the room.

"Wow. This is a great place." Eric was really impressed. "Did you fix it up yourself?"

Jackie smiled shyly. "Yes. It's all the colors I like. Have a seat. Do you drink tea?"

Eric rounded the sofa and sat down, loving the comfortable cushions. "Er, no, but if you have some ice water, I'd like that." Jackie disappeared into the kitchen and brought back a glass of ice water and a coaster. She was drinking sweet tea. "How did you find some a great apartment?"

Safe in her own home, Jackie got back some of her confidence. "Well, this used to be a duplex and the owners turned the front apartment into a store and when I bought the building, this unit came with it."

"Oh, yeah Fez said you owned a business. I didn't know it was a flower shop. Oooh! That arrangement at Easter…you made that? It was beautiful."

"I made it." She confessed with a smile. "You're mom taught me about gardening and I took some night classes. I like it. Do you want to see my garden?"

Since she was at ease and so forthcoming, Eric wanted to keep the ball rolling. "Sure." He followed Jackie out what must have originally been the front door or now back door and into an enclosed fenced yard. Sunflowers swayed in the light breeze, string beans climbed a wire fence and fat red tomatoes dripped from the vine.

It smelled earthy and spicy and Eric liked it. There was a concrete bench sitting next to a small water fountain that dribbled water but shut out all the noise of traffic. It was like he was in a little world removed from the city – the peacefulness was calming. He smiled and she smiled back. "I like this."

Jackie sat on the bench with him, but not next to him. "This is where I come to think. No one bothers me here."

"Has my mom seen this? She would be jealous of your tomatoes."

Jackie smirked. "Jealous? Those came from her vines. Her tomatoes are killer big. She does like my sunflowers though. Once in a while, on a special occasion, I'll use one in an arrangement."

"So you like flowers? I would have thought you would be a famous fashion designer or something like a TV star."

Jackie looked at her feet. In a small voice she said, "No, that was the old Jackie. I found that I don't need to be in the spotlight all the time to be happy. When people like my flowers…that's just as good as applause."

Eric heard the honking horn from the cabbie. On an impulse, he said, "Jackie, do want to join us tomorrow? Dad and I are taking mom to that new restaurant in Kenosha for brunch. She'd love to see you there."

Jackie really wanted to but she still had a fear of large crowds. "Um…I'm not ready yet. But tell your mom maybe next time. Okay?"

Eric didn't know what she meant by not being ready but he wasn't going to press the issue. "Well, she'll miss you. How do I get out of here before the taxi leaves without me?"

Jackie laughed softly and opened the gated fence. "Just go around the corner and you won't miss it." Eric walked through the ivy covered wood, "Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Maybe. Have fun tomorrow Eric." And she shut the gate – he could hear the click of the lock. She was safe in her own little world and Eric wished he had such a place to go to.

*


	4. Chapter 4 Er, I Ran Out of Gas?

**Author Note**_: Wow, thank you readers for all the concern and construction criticisms. I knew this was going to be a risky topic but remember it's for the good of the plot…carry on….._

_**  
_

**Chapter 04** – Er, I Ran Out of Gas?

"Oh, this is so nice and ritzy….Hahahaha!" Kitty loved the new restaurant with the linen napkins. She was on her third glass of champagne when Red signaled to the waiter to stay away from the table.

"So you've been to Jackie's flower shop? Isn't it nice? Oh Red, she's such a nice girl! " Red patted Kitty's hand. "Yes, dear she's a nice girl. This place is costing a fortune; can you eat your food?"

Eric smiled – his mom loved the attention and the fact that Red took her to the "big city" for Mother's Day. Eric was glad he snagged a reservation early so they didn't have to wait. The only thing that would have made it better would have been if Jackie came along. His mom loved that girl!

He remembered the conversation at Kelso's:

_"Brooke, be honest with me. Why does Jackie act like that? What's wrong with her?"_

_Brooke sighed, "Eric do you plan on being her friend?"_

Yeah, he could use a friend and Fez wasn't always available. Fez wasn't always welcome at the Forman house but Jackie fit all the above requirements. Maybe he could help her in some small way. Her problems made his seem small and insignificant.

*

Jackie was closing her store after a successful week. High School proms always brimmed over with boutonnieres and corsages. They were simple to make and a big profit in sales. Nick had a special one made for his girlfriend and smiled when Jackie said, "No Charge."

She was locking up the store and ready to turn out the lights when there was a frantic knocking on the glass door. She turned and it was Eric Forman_. What was he doing here again?_ She cautiously walked over and unbolted the lock. "Did you run out of gas again?"

He smirked. "If I said yes would you let me call a taxi?"

"Maybe…How far away is your car?"

He pointed to the Honda parked across the street. "I didn't really need gas, I was wondering if I could hang out with you tonight."

She blinked. _Hang out?_ She hadn't done that in years! She opened the door wide. "You want to hang out with me? I don't even know how to do that anymore!"

Eric smiled. 'It's easy. We'll just watch TV and I brought popcorn."

"But why do you want to hang out with _me_ specifically."

"Well, I could use a friend and Fez always has a date on Friday's. I have no one to watch Knight Rider with."

"Um…let me make a call." She left Eric standing in the door and called Kitty. "He wants to watch TV with me! What do I do?"

Kitty laughed. "Sweetheart, you turn on the set and get comfortable. Oh, maybe he wants to talk! He's been preoccupied with something and I think it's more of the divorce stuff. He has no one to talk to about it and since you knew Donna…"

"I don't know…."

"Jackie – take steps forward. Not backwards."

"You're right. Okay I can do this."

"Good girl. Remember, he's my son. Don't hurt him." Kitty teased over the phone.

Jackie walked back, arms swinging at her sides. "Okay."

"Okay? Do you want me to go pick up dinner?"

"No, I've got something in the crock pot."

Eric smiled. She probably called his mother but that was okay. She locked the deadbolt and indicated he should follow her. Eric waited while she pulled the drawer from the cash register and shut off the store lights.

*

"It's a pork roast with rosemary potatoes. I grow the rosemary myself." She watched as Eric tried the meat then continued to eat more of the meal. She was pleased to see he liked it. "Jackie, this is really good! Are there more potatoes?"

Jackie grabbed her slotted spoon and scooped out some more of the tiny red potatoes. He noticed that she didn't eat much but at least she was eating. She was good company – they had a polite conversation and she didn't ask too many personal questions. Eric helped her clean the table and while she was washing, he looked for the remote.

"I thought about hanging out with you because actually you are on my way home from work and… I didn't have any food."

"And you thought I did?" she asked incredulously. Eric grinned over the back of the sofa. "I was hoping." He heard her chuckle softly. _That was good!_ "Well, I was hoping… because mom gets too excited if I tell her I'm coming over then dad just happens to whip out the boot in the ass comments."

Laughing about Red Forman seemed to be the key to helping her relax and feel comfortable. "Hey, you have cable! Man, my apartment manager refuses to get wired for it. Goodbye Knight Rider, hello MTV!"

Jackie wiped her hands and turned off the kitchen light. It was okay having Eric over. She didn't feel threatened and it was sort of like the old happier days. "I do have to tell you that I never miss Dallas."

Eric grinned. "But I do. We'll have to flip a coin for nine o'clock. Eric Forman might be feeling like a little Diff'rent Strokes. You know, Arnold and Willis?"

Jackie peered at him over her glass of water. "I don't think so." She set the glass on the counter, dimmed the lights and found a spot on the sofa making sure that there was a cushion between them. Eric was really okay with that. _So I've got cooties – it's okay. _

Eric discovered that he _really_ didn't miss MTV and quickly switched back to Knight Rider. Jackie pulled her feet up on the cushion. She thought David Hasselhoff was handsome. Kitt the car was amazing as usual and quickly solved the mystery of the week. The hour passed quickly as they made small talk during the commercials. Just before Dallas started Jackie asked, "Eric, why did you and Donna divorce?"

Whoa – Eric wasn't ready for a direct question like that! He turned towards her and said simply, "I think we outgrew each other. I was holding her back from her dreams of success so…I think I just had to let her go."

"That was very noble of you." Jackie stated without derision. 'I know you really loved her. I always thought that she didn't care as much. Funny."

"What do you mean funny?" Eric wanted to know.

Jackie turned to face him. "Well, sometimes we want what we can't have…because it's more interesting than what we got. Like Donna promised to wait for you… but after you went to Africa, she hooked up with other guys not just Randy."

"Well, I did send her that break-up letter…."

"She could have written you back and asked for an explanation. It wasn't fair of her."

Eric chewed on that. No, she didn't ask for an explanation and usually she would have exacted one out of him. "You're right. She just accepted it and moved on. When I came back we picked up like nothing had happened."

"Was it a good marriage?" Jackie asked.

"Well, I thought it was but after two years I guess it wasn't enough for her."

"Was it enough for you? Your mom told me you always gave up your job so Donna could succeed. Did her success make you happy?"

"You ask some pointed questions don't you?" Eric remarked.

"No, I'm just trying to understand why you stayed with her when your happiness wasn't as important as hers."

Eric figured this was probably something she was asking of herself too – trying to figure out why she made decisions that ultimately ruined her own happiness. He reached out and touched her hand, surprised when she started to pull it back but left it on the cushion. "Jackie, sometimes the joy on Donna s' face was all that I needed. It sustained me. But maybe I should have asked for more from her because in the end, it wasn't a good marriage."

Jackie nodded her head. "It's hard to always be the supporting person. You make sacrifices and you think that if they're happy then you'll be happy too. But you know what I've learned Eric?"

"What's that Jackie?" He let go of her hand and watched as she pulled it back to her lap.

"If you don't make yourself happy first…you'll always resent the other person." She said it so honestly that Eric believed it was quite possibly true. "So I've surrounded myself with things that make me happy…flowers and beautiful crystal figurines and fountains. If I can't be beautiful on the outside, at least I can be beautiful on the inside."

_But she was beautiful on the outside, couldn't she see_ it? Eric smiled. "I like the way you think." He didn't want to get too philosophical so he pointed at the TV and said, "Hey is that Sue Ellen?"

Jackie saw the attempted diversion and smiled. Eric had some issues too. It was nice to talk to someone like this – someone non judgmental. "Eric, I'm glad you came over. Hanging out is…okay."

*

It was late. The newscaster was predicting more hot weather and a very sunny weekend. Jackie stretched and yawned. Eric blinked – he nearly fell asleep. "I need to go before I fall asleep on your couch, which by the way is very comfortable. If you ever want to trade for a futon…."

Jackie smiled at his attempted humor. "No thank you. I like my couch very much." She stood up and walked to the door. "Thank you for the popcorn."

Eric stretched and looked for his car keys. He liked the quiet of her place – it was just like a little haven. He stepped around the coffee table and walked to the door. "Jackie, you don't mind if we do this again do you?"

Jackie could feel the anxiety start to wash over her but she took a deep calming breath – _it's only Eric – it's just Eric_. She was about to say maybe but little Kitty and Brooke figments kept chanting, _Steps forward – not backwards_. She looked up and noticed for the first time that he had really nice green eyes.

"I think it would be fine. Let me get you my phone number so you can call me."

Eric thought this was a step in the right direction!

*


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting People Therapy

**Author Note: **_Past memories are just that…in the past…but for Eric, it's still painful…._

**

**Chapter 05** – Meeting People Therapy

The ride home gave him lots to think about. At the door he was pretty sure Jackie was going to boot him out but she changed her mind. Eric liked to think his company had a little something to do about that. But he kept thinking back to her statement:

"_That was very noble of you." …. 'I know you really loved her. I always thought that she didn't care as much. Funny."_

When Donna refused to go to a marriage counselor Eric agreed with her decision that it wasn't really necessary. He went through all the emotional stages of the divorce on his own, the denial that the marriage was over, the anger and resentment that she didn't care and it seems she really didn't. He tried the bargaining, _I'll be this if you'll take me back _phase. He suffered through the depression, drank some of his life away, but it only numbed him – didn't heal him. It was only the stage of acceptance that helped him move forward.

"_I always thought that she didn't care as much." _Eric couldn't remember seeing Donna cry about the marriage…she just seemed tired of him and wanted to be out of the house. All of his aching and longing for her in Africa was just pointless when she didn't feel the same.

Perhaps Jackie was working through some of the same emotions he had – she certainly trusted only a handful of people and Eric Forman was not one of them - _Yet_. She had really changed from the spoilt princess he remembered. She was pleasant and charming and he enjoyed that she was non-judgmental. This was someone he would be honored to be a friend with.

*

"…and how did that make you feel?"

Jackie was sitting in Dr. Palmer's anteroom, relaxed, and to the casual observer it looked merely looked like two women having a nice chat. To Jackie, it was about healing and getting her life back.

"I started to feel like a panic attack was coming but I breathed through it and talked myself down. He's the son of Mrs. Forman so I really didn't have any reason to be afraid of him."

"But you still felt anxious. Jackie, it's a normal response to feel anxiety towards dangerous situations, recognizing that saying 'good night' was a valid response for you since you were unfamiliar with the situation. You handled it perfectly. Now, how are you managing yourself with being in crowds?"

Jackie sat up straight and smiled. "I solved my grocery shopping problem."

Dr. Palmer made some quick notes. "Explain."

"Well, I use two baskets. I put my cold stuff in one and my canned goods in the other. That way when I go through the store, I have a buffer around me."

"Jackie, that isn't going to work all of the time, you'll have to utilize a different method of coping with your fears. The rapid heartbeat and the feeling over dread - those have to be worked through. Perhaps you can have a trusted friend accompany you – it helps."

"Well I think my candy striper job is really helping me. It's a safe environment and the old people aren't threatening. As long as I remember to take it one step at a time, I feel good."

Dr. Palmer scribbled some more notes before continuing. "Well, I'm certainly glad that you've stopped minimizing your feelings. That is important in the recovery process. You've really taken control of your life. Instead of bi-weekly visits, I think perhaps, I should only need to see you on a monthly basis."

Jackie smiled. "Really? Can I call you if I'm having trouble?"

"Certainly. Call me 24/7 if you are in a difficult situation and my office is always open to you. Continue surrounding yourself by friends and loved ones and always move forward."

Jackie stood up. "Thank you Dr. Palmer." Dr. Palmer ran her hands into her clinic jacket pocket. "May I add that I'm so glad you started wearing colors again?"

Jackie blushed. "I'm getting that a lot!"

*

"Fez, how can you pick up so many different women? I can't find one and I've been looking?"

Fez popped the top from his beer and lounged against Eric's sofa. "Girls can't resist my foreign accent and my super sexy tight leather pants. But Eric, don't wear leather because is makes you sweat in bad places. Did I tell you about my rash?"

"Stop! Don't need to hear about your rash! Ugh!" Eric shivered. "I'm just wondering if you have a technique. I haven't dated since 1979 so I'm out of touch. I just want to go on a date and meet someone different."

"Well, have you tried Happy Hour at that new Mexican restaurant? If you go at 5:00, you get free food! They have little burritos, tacos, spicy salsa and chips…mmmm… flan – I love the sweet caramel flan."

Eric grinned, "All hot and spicy to make you want to buy more cold drinks. It's a selling gimmick."

"Well, all the girls from the downtown business go there after work for drinks. Come with me on Friday. I bet you'll meet some hot mama!"

"Well, it couldn't hurt. I'll meet you there."

Fez looked over his beer. "Eric, I have some tickets to something fun. Have you every played paint ball?"

Eric looked quizzical. "I've heard of it…I think." Fez got excited. "It's a game and we are on a team or not…but we have paint guns and we shoot paint balls at each other."

"How is that fun?"

"Well, it's like your American game of Hide and Seek but with paint balls! One team has to capture the other teams flag or whatever the prize is. You just can't get hit with someone else's paint gun. Eric, this will help with your flabby waist."

"Fez, I don't have a flabby waist, I'm out of shape. Well maybe not so much anymore. I've been doing sit ups."

Fez laughed, "Yeah, sit up and eat a chip, sit up and drink a beer." Eric laughed and tossed a pillow at his brown friend. "Tell me more about paintball." Fez got excited and told Eric some paintball horror stories and managed to convince his friend that they should play. Then he convinced Eric that they should include Kelso in the game.

"Yeah, Kelso with a gun that could potentially do damage." Eric scoffed. Fez wagged his finger. "Kelso with a gun can be funny! Oh, my eye! Aiiy that is funny."

"You win. Let's do this."

*

It was another beautiful Saturday. Jackie got to work in the Maternity Ward, rocking the newborns and changing diapers. It was peaceful and the soft muted colors were calming. When working as a candy striper, the newborns were definitely Jackie's favorite part of the job. Often, the abandoned babies were the neediest and she always went to them first. As she rocked the infant she always prayed this baby would find a good home.

After her striping duties, she opened the store for a couple of hours for those needy bachelors that forgot to buy a bouquet for their girlfriends or wives. It tickled her to see them pondering what to buy – what perfect flower would make up for their lack of forgetfulness.

Her phone rang and she answered, "Jackie's Garden, may I help you?"

"It's Saturday and the grocery store is empty. Can I eat your food and watch your cable TV?"

She laughed, "Is that you Eric?"

"Guilty as charged. But seriously, The Love Boat is on at ten. I had a disaster date last night and need a sympathetic ear. Is yours available?"

She laughed again, "Sure, what time did you want to come over?"

"How about seven-ish? I have some library books to return and need to gas up."

"That would be fine. Use my back door okay?" She hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She just did something impulsive – involved another person and she felt good about it. Dr. Palmer would be proud!"

*


	6. Chapter 6 It Was The Merlot

**Author Note: **_Don't try this at home! (Kidding…)_

**Chapter 06** – It Was the Merlot

"_It's Saturday and the grocery store is empty. Can I eat your food and watch your cable TV?"_

Jackie closed the shop an hour early so she could tidy her apartment. She changed out the flower vases and lit some lavender candles. A quick glance in freezer revealed some hamburger which she quickly threw in a frying pan with some home grown garlic and onions. She started a pot of water for the pasta. She was excited and not panicky at all. It felt natural, like she was preparing for a date, but this wasn't a date however, merely just dinner with a friend. She was proud of herself.

A quick tour with the vacuum and the dust mop tidied up the living room in a jiffy. She checked the bathroom for neatness and washed her hands, sliding the garlic bread into the oven. The noodles were almost al dente when the doorbell rang. Then, just a little bit of panic set in. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Its Eric. Eric is here for dinner and television." She turned off the stove burner and went to answer the door.

Eric was standing at the gate holding a large stuffed giraffe. She looked at him like he was crazy but unlocked the gate and held it open while he stepped inside. Eric said, "Most of the time I'd bring flowers, but you grow them so…." He thrust the stuffed animal in her arms and closed the gate for her, making sure the bolt was engaged.

Jackie looked at the long necked giraffe. "You brought me a gift?"

Eric didn't know if this was now a good or bad thing to do. He made a goofy face and she smiled. "Well, yeah, I'm eating your food…can I come in? It's hot out here."

"Oh, sure – I didn't mean to keep you outside." Eric followed Jackie into the apartment which was blissfully cool and smelled great. His nose picked up the scent of oregano and he moved towards the kitchen. "What's cooking? My Spidey senses smell Italian food."

Jackie set the giraffe on the floor by the television. "Spaghetti and garlic bread – it's almost done."

"Can I help you?"

"Um…no. Can you just wait out here? I'll take care of it."

Eric shrugged. "Sure, maybe I can find something good on the TV." Jackie disappeared into the kitchen and Eric fell onto the comfortable sofa. Seriously, he needed to get rid of his futon. The pasta sauce was making his mouth water. "Did I tell you I'm hungry?"

"Not exactly, but you just did." Jackie was setting the table and smiled. Eric grinned over at her, "I'm still hanging onto that sofa exchange if you're interested."

"No, but you can sit on mine whenever you like." _Wait, did she just extend an invitation for him to come back again? _ That came out of her mouth so easily! Eric picked up on the invite but didn't press. He vaulted over the back of the couch and went to wash his hands in the sink. "Oh, you made meatballs."

She was pleased that he was pleased. "I have a nice Merlot or beer. Which would you like to drink?"

"I've never tried Merlot. Is it good?" He wiped his hands on a dishtowel as Jackie pulled a bottle from the cupboard. "I like it and it goes well with Italian food."

Eric made it easy for her. "Let's try it shall we?" Jackie put the pot of pasta and meatballs into a dish and carried it to the already set table. Eric found the corkscrew and took the stopper out of the wine bottle. He poured while Jackie served up hot spaghetti topped with an aromatic sauce. "Do you like cheese on top?"

He grinned. "Yes, and lots of it." He dived in with a smile on his face.

*

"Thanks for helping with the dishes. That's the only part of cooking I hate – cleaning up the dirty mess."

Eric threw the wet dishtowel into the sink. "That's the only part of cooking I know – well that and eating. Mom won't show me her 'secret recipes' for fear that I won't need her. I'll always need mom."

"Mrs. Forman is a very good cook. So – if Love Boat is at ten, what are we watching now?"

"MacGyver? It's an action show"

"Oh, I like that show!" she said excitedly. "I thought it was off the air. Can you pour me another glass please?" Eric refilled their glasses as Jackie dimmed the lights and came around to sit in the same spot as last time. They watched intently for the first half hour and at the commercial break Jackie asked another pointed question.

"Why do you think your date was a disaster?"

Eric turned to look at her. "Well, first I took her to a steak restaurant and learned she was a vegetarian."

Jackie smirked. "Oh-that was a bad mistake."

Eric grinned, "Oh, it gets worse. Fez set me up by the way. Then I thought we could go to the movies which is a reasonable date."

Jackie agreed. Dinner and a movie - Eric was nice guy – that was nice date.

"We end up sitting in the front row because she didn't want to let me know she wore glasses. I had a crick in my neck for an hour and a half."

"You poor baby." She teased.

Eric was still smiling. "I walked her to her door and I was going for the goodnight kiss then she shakes my hand and tells me she's going to be a Novitiate - then shut the door on me."

Jackie started laughing, "No goodnight kisses? Wait, what's a novitiate?"

"A nun. A pre-nun if you will. I'm so going to kick Fez in the ass tomorrow." Eric started laughing. "Count on our foreign friend to get me a date with a nun."

Jackie smiled. "Probably because he dated her before you did." Eric sat up – that thought had never occurred to him. "Crap. Then I really didn't want to kiss her!"

Giggling, Jackie said, "No, actually you wouldn't – that was probably one of the reasons she wanted to be a nun!" They both laughed over the possibility that Fez altered some girl's future occupation due to a single goodnight kiss and probable grope. MacGyver blasted back on the screen and they watched in companionable quiet. Eric poured more wine and as they relaxed, they ultimately sat closer on the couch either by destiny or design. They both let their guards down for the evening.

*

Jackie woke up when the Saturday Night Live cast was waving good bye. Eric had fallen asleep in her lap and was snoring like a bear. She smiled, apparently he didn't drink wine that often or he would have stopped at two glasses. Jackie eased out from under his head and grabbed his legs, swinging them up on the couch. His loafers slid off easily and she found an afghan and draped it over his sleeping form. There were a few dishes left to clean up so she tidied the house and went to her room, locked the door and went to bed. She got back up, grabbed the giraffe from the living room and went to bed for good.

*

The morning sun was actually brighter in Jackie's living room due to all the mirrors and crystals she hung from the windowpanes. They all zeroed in on Eric's brain. His first thought. _I'm blind_. He tried to roll over and his head thumped in protest. He squinted through one eye and didn't recognize where he was until he saw the yellow flowered fabric. _I'm still at Jackie's – I passed out at Jackie's house. Crap._

He tried to sit up and noticed that his shoes were off and he had been covered during the night. Donna would have just left his ass where he passed out – this was nice. As soon as he was vertical, this groggy head-achy troll stomped on his brain. He opened both eyes and his belly gargled loudly. He half ran-half crawled to the bathroom.

As he lay beside the porcelain throne, he was glad of two things; the cool tile under his cheek and that Jackie mopped her bathroom floor. He felt her presence before she said anything. A soft wet cloth wiped his face and forehead and she said softly, "Can you sit up?"

His head was still thumping violently but he managed to push himself to a sitting position. That was bad. He heaved into the toilet moaning in embarrassment. Jackie re-wet the cloth and wiped his face again. "I don't see a boot in there but I think you're done." She helped him to his feet – his watery eyes only aiming for the sofa. He collapsed on the couch and held his eyes with both hands. "It's so bright in here!"

She chuckled and came back with a tall glass of water. "Eric, take some aspirin and drink all the water."

"No, I might throw it up again." He argued feebly.

She wiped his face again, "You won't – it's a Merlot hangover. I'll make you some eggs and it'll help."

"Ugh – no eggs – can't do that."

She pushed the aspirin against his lips and plugged his nose. As soon as he opened his mouth to breathe, she dropped them on his tongue. "You are cruel." He nearly whimpered. She laughed softly, "That's the wine talking. Drink up or I'll start making loud noises."

Eric drank all the water and fell back on the couch. He must have slept a little because Jackie brought him a small plate of dry toast and scrambled eggs. "Eric, eat the toast. It'll help settle your stomach."

He struggled to a sitting position and eyed her critically. _"I like it and it goes well with Italian food." _ "Merlot does not go well with anything. I think I prefer a beer hangover." But he ate the toast and a bite of the eggs before falling back on the cushion. "I'm just closing my eyes for a minute."

"Tell yourself whatever you want to feel better Eric. I'll be in the kitchen."

*

Sometime around noon, Jackie saw a tousled brown headed figure sit up. He looked around and groaned. "I wasted a whole Sunday." She smiled, "Well, if you didn't snore so loud, I wouldn't have known you were here."

"I don't snore." He disputed. He turned around to see where she was sitting. She smiled from the dining table and Eric was astounded to see how really beautiful she was. The past couple of times he saw her, he saw a general picture of Jackie, an old friend, just a girl. But now, whoa! She was a knockout. When did she grow up to look like that? He tripped over his tongue.

"Oh- okay, maybe I snore a little."

Her laugh was like the tinkling fountain in the yard. "You just keeping telling yourself that, maybe it will be true."

*

It wasn't until later in the afternoon that Eric felt human again. Jackie gave him some soup for lunch heavy on the crackers. "No more wine for you." She warned lightly.

Eric was glad that she understood the Merlot hangover. It's not everyday he was vomiting in someone's toilet. She was so sweet about it that it made him feel worse. He brushed his teeth with his finger and splashed water on his face. Now he could go home and spend the rest of the day in shame.

She walked him to the gate and he paused to take in the colorful flowers and vegetable garden. The little cherub was pouring water from the pitcher and the concrete bench looked so inviting. "Jackie, I really like your place."

She looked around and spied a dragonfly hovering near her azaleas. She really did have a nice garden and was glad Eric saw the same good things she did. "Thank you. I like it here." He stepped through the gate and wanted to say more but she just looked so darn pretty! Instead he waved and jogged to his car.

*


	7. Chapter 7 Paint Me a Picture

**Author Note: **_I am so glad everyone liked the last chapter…this one is fun and a little bit of angst for Jackie…._

_*_

**Chapter 07** – Paint Me a Picture

June 1986

School was out and Eric was out of a job again. He went to an employment agency and with his background in mathematics he was put to work as a contract employee at a well known accounting firm. It was a strict nine to five job in Kenosha so he didn't have the luxury of dropping by Jackie's house on the way home anymore.

That didn't stop him from calling her on his lunch hour. It was a Wednesday and the week was lagging. He dialed his favorite flower shop. "Jackie's Garden, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to order a large pepperoni to go."

"Eric, this is not a pizza joint."

"Oh man, I dialed the wrong number. Again."

She laughed, "No you didn't. You tried this last week and it didn't work then. What are you doing?"

"Well, I have an invitation for you. Fez has tickets for paintball and Kelso and Brooke are coming up Friday night to play. Are you interested?"

"I don't know what that is."

Eric explained the basic premise of paintball and added, "We rent the huge room for a half hour at a time and we can play against each other or against a different team."

_Strangers? He wanted her to be in a big room with strangers?_ She was already feeling anxious. Paint guns and strangers. Eric added, "You'll be on my team and I'll keep you safe."

_Steps forward Jackie – Eric will keep you safe_. She was conflicted. It would be so easy to stay home and out of harms way, but that wasn't progress. "Eric, I have a confession."

"Confess away."

"I get anxiety attacks. Especially around strangers – I'm not taking my medication anymore and I don't want to have an attack in public. It's kind of embarrassing."

"Well, what is an anxiety attack like?" Eric heard of them but never knew anyone that had them. Jackie didn't answer right away, but when she did, he heard a little fear in her voice.

"It creeps up on you. My heart starts pounding, my chest hurts and I can't breathe and feel like I'm going crazy. Sometimes I feel nauseous or get chills and this feeling of terror just paralyzes me."

This was serious. "If you're not taking medication, how do you deal with an attack?"

"It helps to have something to focus on. I try to remove myself from the situation and use calming breathes. Brooke helped me learn to focus."

"Well, I'd still like you to go, but if it puts you in danger, we can just hang out." He suggested the alternative.

Jackie thought about it. "No, I need to do this. You promise to keep me safe?"

"Scouts honor."

"Okay, what time are you going to pick me up?"

*

Later that night, Eric stopped by the library and researched anxiety and was surprised that it was a common ailment. Eric didn't like the idea that 40 million Americans were on the edge of an attack. Even he could have an attack at least once in his life!

He called his mom to ask about Jackie's attacks. "She told you?"

"Well, I invited her to this thing on Friday."

Kitty replied, "That's a good step forward. Honey, the one thing you have to remember, is she'll be afraid. The physical symptoms will subside if you can get her to focus on something else. Brooke carries a little crystal pendent in her purse. If that doesn't work, try to get her out of the environment that is causing the anxiety. She'll be fine later."

"So her chest pains and breathing are just part of the attack?"

"Sweetie, it's so great that you are being a friend. Yes, just help her breathe through the attack. She needs to do things like this. You are only helping her Eric."

*

"Dude, that's awesome! We can team up against the girls!" Kelso was ready to shoot some paint. Eric laughed into the phone. "Kelso, I think you should team up with your wife. I mean you have to go home with her right?"

"Oh man, I forgot about that. Wait, what about Fez?"

"I guess he can be his own team. Knowing him, he'll find a girl to bring. Let's just make sure we get him first."

"Yeah, we'll double-team him! Then Team Kelso wins the flag."

"Wait, Team Forman/Burkhart is going to win."

"Are not!" Kelso argued.

"We are SO going to win. Tell Brooke to bring a tissue because you are going to cry like a little girl."

Kelso was laughing, "Dude! This is going to be so fun! I'll see you on Friday!"

*

Eric drove home after work on Friday and changed into some jeans and a tee-shirt. He got some extra cash from the ATM machine and drove to Point Place.

Jackie closed the store early and changed into casual clothes. She spent 15 minutes meditating and breathing calmly. Still, she was excited when Eric rang the doorbell.

"Damn Jackie, you look gorgeous!"

Flustered, Jackie dropped her house keys. "You don't have to say that."

Eric frowned, "Seriously, you look very pretty tonight. Pink is a very nice color on you."

Jackie didn't want to say it out loud, but Eric looked pretty nice too. He was wearing a black Tee and some stonewashed jeans. Over the years, Eric Forman had filled out nicely and could hardly be considered a geek anymore!

He opened the passenger door and she slid in the seat. Eric was either a neat freak or cleaned his car before coming to get her. The thought that he cleaned it made her happy. He got in the driver's side and made sure she was buckled. "Don't worry, we are a team and together we will crush Kelso. But I think we need to watch out for Brooke – she may be a pretty good player."

*

Fez and the Kelso's were waiting in the parking lot outside a huge building. Brooke ran over to give Jackie a big hug. "I'm so glad to see you doing something new! This will be such fun."

"Where's Betsy?"

"Michael's mom is babysitting. We're spending the night there and going home in the morning. So you heard that it's three teams - Team Kelso, Team Forman/Burkhart and Team Fez?"

Jackie explained that Eric had briefed her on the basics of the game. Fez came over and hugged her. "Goddess, I'll try not to hurt you with my paint gun. Back in my homeland, this is how we caught our chickens."

Eric laughed, "You did not."

Fez frowned and shook his head sadly, "No we did not…but if we had paint guns we would have!" The friends laughed at the attempted joke and headed to the entrance. There was a line of people and ordinarily, Jackie would have freaked, but she was surrounded by her friends so she felt fine. Once inside, they were given clear plastic drapes to cover their clothes and some goggles. A large board showed the layout of the paintball field. Inflatable trees and bunkers provided shelter and an artificial terrain of sand pits and straw made capturing the flag just a little more difficult.

There was a referee who explained the rules and handed out colored flags. The teams had three minutes to hide their flags and when the whistle blew, the lights would dim and the game was on.

Kelso was about to wet his pants with excitement. Brooke huffed, "They would have to give him the gun first! Now he'll shoot me just for practice."

Fez was grinning. He had his candy necklace around his throat like a real puka shell necklace. "Let me say I'm sorry if I hurt anyone, but all of you are going down!"

Eric grinned. "Let _me_ say that Team Forman/Burkhart apologizes ahead of time for kicking your asses first!" He reached back and squeezed Jackie's hand. She smiled at the gesture and the team acknowledgment.

The group waited in the glass enclosed booth and watched the current game in action. Eric studied the arena layout and had a good idea of where to put their flag. If Kelso remained a true Kelso, his flag was as good as caught. Fez's flag might be a little more difficult to capture.

Eric whispered, "We get Fez first and then Kelso. Just don't get hit okay?"

Jackie looked out the window, there was good-natured screaming and hollering and everyone seemed to be having a good time. It was only when she looked back and saw the crowd waiting in line to get in that she panicked.

Eric looked down to make sure Jackie understood and he saw her face turn white. Her hand grabbed the front of her blouse and Eric knew she was having an attack. In a very calm voice he tilted her chin and said, "Jackie, look at me."

She tore her eyes from the crowd and looked at Eric's face. "Sweetie, I know you're scared but it's going to be okay." He took her hand from her chest and put it against his own cheek. "Breathe with me okay?" He wanted to make sure he had her complete attention.

She nodded, her eyes never leaving his. "Slow breath in….let it out. Good. Slow breath in…."

Brooke looked over and saw Jackie in the beginning of a panic attack and realized she left her purse in the car but then she saw something truly amazing. Eric Forman was talking Jackie out of the attack. Eric continued, "Do you feel cold?"

Jackie shook her head no and closed her eyes. "Jackie, look at me. Don't look away. Do you feel sick?"

Jackie could feel the attack subsiding and Eric's cheek was warm against her palm. She still felt a little shaky but for the most part the terrors were gone. Her heart stopped pounding and her breathing was even. Eric helped walked her through – he was amazing!

She pulled her hand away. "Gosh, thank you. I thought I it would just pass but you really helped me!" Eric wasn't used to being the receiving end of such honest gratitude that he felt embarrassed.

"Aw shucks. It was nothing ma'am." He quipped. Fortunately, the buzzer sounded and the current team was shuffled out of the arena. The five friends were led onto the field and given the allotted three minutes to go hide their flags.

Jackie grabbed her paintball gun and followed Eric to a corner bunker where they hid the orange flag.

A buzzer sounded and Eric grinned. "Let's go find Fez." The pair sidled up along the wall, ducking behind the inflated trees and saw Kelso run past them. Jackie held on to the back of Eric's pants as they crawled under a bunker and took out Brooke. She cried, "Damn!" as the paint splattered on her shoulder.

Fez was tracking Kelso and didn't see Eric rounding the corner. Eric whispered to Jackie, "His flag is over there, see the green one?" She nodded. "I'm going to take him out, you get the flag."

Eric shouted like a banshee which startled Fez who screamed like a girl. Jackie darted past and caught the flag while Eric took the shot. Fez screamed again, "Little Pepe – you sonofabitch!" Fez went down with a splatter of orange paint to the groin.

Jackie held up the treasured flag and saw Michael sneaking up on Eric. She aimed for his shoulder, closed her eyes and took aim. Eric heard Kelso shout, "Ow! My eye! Damn!" But who shot him? Eric looked back and saw Jackie bravely standing up holding Fez's flag. Eric grinned and took the blue flag from Kelso's fist. "Kelso, you're not supposed to _hold_ the flag."

Team Forman/Burkhart won the game. Brooke went to see what happened to Kelso and started laughing at his orange covered goggles. He was trying to wipe the paint from the lens but just made a mess of things.

She was laughing, "Eric, I didn't know you were such a good shot! You took me out right away." She aimed her gun and shot him in the stomach. "That's for eliminating ME first!"

Fez looked over, "Hey, no one got Jackie. Let's get her!" Jackie squealed and ran for a bunker as paint balls plunked on the ground behind her. The other four friends went in search of their midget companion. Jackie had rolled under a bunker into a sand trap where she lay in wait.

Brooke traipsed by not too stealthily and Jackie blasted an orange ball of paint at the back of her head. "Oh man!" She looked back at her friend who was laughing and waving her to come over. "Let's get the boys."

From the sand trap they could see legs and feet and waited until the legs converged together as a group – the girls aimed and shot all six legs with orange and blue blobs of paint. The buzzer went off and Jackie was the only clean player in the group. She walked ahead proudly displaying the winning flags, however before she reached the door; she was hit five times in the back by her friends. She whirled around, "You guys are sore losers!" They just laughed and caught up with her at the door. Jackie couldn't ever remember having such fun as a part of a group.

*

Cold beverages and ice cream ended the groups evening. Fez and Kelso were talking strategies for the next time they played. Brooke smiled to see Eric being so kind to Jackie. He was turning into a great friend and the way he took care of the anxiety was wonderful. Jackie enjoyed her banana split which she shared with Eric. Kelso reached over and scooped out the whipped cream which started a spoon fight.

Fez left first and the Kelso's lingered around their car talking to Eric and Jackie. Brooke broached the subject first, "Eric when did you learn to do that? I saw you handle that attack back at the game."

Eric blanched, "Well I wanted to understand it so I went to the library. And I talked to my mom. I figured what if I took Jackie somewhere and your _necklace_ wasn't available?"

Brooke's face turned red. "Okay wise guy. The ONE time I forget my purse and you have to do the rescuing. But seriously, that was amazing."

Kelso was getting impatient because they weren't talking about him. "Brooke, let's go. Casey is saving some beer for me."

Brooke grinned, "I guess we can't keep Casey waiting." Eric laughed and unlocked his car. "See you guys later!"

"Dude, again, that was AWESOME! We kicked Fez's ass."

Eric was going to correct him, Team Forman/Burkhart did the ass kicking, but Eric let his friend have the glory. He looked at Jackie, "Ready to go home?" She smiled. "Sure. I think I've had enough for one night."

*

There was surprisingly little traffic and Eric's Honda got Jackie back home in less than 20 minutes. Eric pulled up in front of her garden gate and politely came around and opened her car door. She stepped out and smiled her thanks. "Would you like to come in for some coffee…or Merlot?"

"Smart ass." He grinned. "Some coffee would be nice, I'm not ready to go home and my folks are probably in bed." Jackie unbolted the gate and listened as Eric re-bolted it. She unlocked the front door and stood aside as he walked in. "You must think I'm crazy with so many locks."

"No, I think all single girls should be so careful about their safety." He said simply. Jackie breathed a mental sigh of relief. She dropped her handbag on a table near the TV and walked into the kitchen. Eric fell onto the comfy couch and clicked on the television. Within a couple of minutes, she brought out a tray with cups and bowls of sugar and a tin of creamer.

The tray was set on the coffee table. "I didn't know how you drank it."

Eric smiled a goofy grin. "You never asked – and I like cream and sugar."

She sat down next to him; a lot of her previous distrust had vanished. "I meant what I said earlier."

Eric sipped his coffee. It was a good fresh bean. "What are you talking about?" Jackie innocently took his hand. "You helped me. I know it doesn't seem like a big deal, but I've been trying to do it without the medication and you just seemed to know what to do. Thank you."

"Oh. You're welcome." He looked down at her fingers which were entwined with his. This was unexpected! He brought up her hand and kissed the knuckles. "Anytime you want your life saved, call Eric Forman."

She laughed and pulled hand back. The innocent kiss caught by surprise but delighted her. "You'll be the first person I call." She meant every word. They watched the news and drank coffee and Eric thought it was the perfect end to a wonderful evening.

As she walked him to the door, Eric paused. "How do you feel about dancing? Clubs? Polkas? Disco?"

Jackie started laughing, "Polka dancing? I don't know, I haven't danced in years and I guess it depends on the club. If it's really crowded, right now I'd have to say no."

"Man, that means it a no to Polka." He teased.

Jackie giggled. "It's a no to Polka period." She walked him to the gate, the lavender and jasmine scenting the air. The garden in the moonlight was beautiful and unintentionally romantic and Eric couldn't help it. He stepped closer and cupped her cheeks in his hand and pressed the softest kiss ever on her plump lips.

Jackie could feel her heart pounding and it wasn't from anxiety. She leaned into his kiss and felt an arm go around her shoulder. "Jackie, "he whispered. "Please tell me you're not joining a convent tomorrow." She smiled against his mouth and swatted his arm. "You goof! You destroyed a terribly romantic moment."

Eric grinned. "I had a good time too. I'll call you later!" Jackie watched as he got in his car and waved goodbye. She locked the gate and leaned back against it her fingers touching her bottom lip. A kiss from Eric Forman and she liked it. Jackie didn't see that coming!

*


	8. Chapter 8 Basement Confessionals

**Author Note**_: Stuff we didn't really want to know but need in order to fill in the blanks……_

*****

**Chapter 08 – **_Basement Confessional_

Eric got home and showered. It was only when he was lying on his uncomfortable futon did he think about the evening. He had such a good time – the first in months, maybe years. He kissed Jackie. Why did he go and do that when all he was trying to do was be her friend?

"_You helped me. I know it doesn't seem like a big deal, but I've been trying to do it without the medication and you just seemed to know what to do. Thank you."_

Maybe it was that little bit of hero worship that made him feel special or the fact that she looked incredibly beautiful in the moonlight. Then again she had that garden that gave him such inner peace and smelled great…maybe he was a little infatuated….Eric smiled. That wasn't such a bad thing at all!

*

Kitty was excited. The Fourth of July barbecue was going to be more than just the three Forman's. Eric was bringing Jackie and Fez was maybe bringing a date. She zoomed around the kitchen baking pies and cakes while Red cleaned the barbecue grill. "Kitty, would you slow down? Jeez… it's just Eric and his friends."

Kitty gave her husband a patented Kitty Forman glare. Maybe it's just Eric to you, but to me its _company_! Don't be such a sour puss." She pulled a beer out of the fridge and took it to the patio. "And don't tell me that you don't like grilling meat you… caveman!"

Red grinned. "I do love my fire." He kissed Kitty's cheek. "If that dumbass is late, then he gets cold burgers."

*

Jackie had made macaroni salad. Kitty told her not to bring anything, but she felt bad going to the Forman's empty handed. Eric was going to be there any minute so she went to check her hair and makeup. As she looked at herself in the mirror, Jackie noticed that her eyes had some sparkle back. She was smiling at herself and she needed a tan! Jackie Burkhart was coming back!

Eric rang the bell on the gate and she quickly grabbed her salad, keys, and handbag before locking up. Eric was standing against the passenger door. "Come on Missy, you know how my dad is if we make him wait." Jackie smiled and handed over her bowl of salad while she locked the gate.

Eric opened the passenger door and put the salad on the back seat. "Fez is meeting us there." Jackie slid in and was buckling up when Eric closed the door. Within minutes they were on their way.

*

"Miss Kitty…I smell sugar. What delightful desserts have you been making?" Fez grinned at Red who only scowled. "Red, I could have been your son-in-law but you had to go and have a heart attack…."

"Don't remind me." Kitty laughed and showed Fez her tray of Apple Brown Betty, "But I call it Apple Brown Kitty because I also add pineapple juice. It gives it a little 'kick' that you don't get from just adding orange juice. Try a slice."

Fez bit into the cinnamon confection and groaned as his taste buds exploded. "This is so yummy. It's like apples with frosting!" Kitty smiled at the strange compliment. "Look I also made a lemon cloud cake."

Fez had never heard of this dessert before. "It looks yummy, what's in it?"

Kitty smiled and cut a thin sliver of the cake. "Its yellow cake but it has lemon pudding and cool whip and coconut. It melts in your mouth."

Fez rubbed his hands together. "Let me melt please." He took the slice of cake and bit into it. It was heaven on his tongue. "Aiiy…I say who needs burgers when we can have Miss Kitty's cake!"

Eric's Honda pulled up in the driveway and Kitty ran for the door. "Oh look – it's Jackie and Eric!"

Red rolled his eyes. He saw too much of these kids as it was, now they were both here together? _Wait, they were both together_? Oh jeez, this was getting crazy!

Jackie hugged Red who turned a slight pink and his glare spoke of a foot in the ass if Eric made any comments. Instead, Eric grinned and said, "Hey Dad smells good!"

Jackie carried her salad into the kitchen where Kitty gave her a big hug. "Look at you – you look so pretty! You're wearing make up again!" Jackie blushed. "Mrs. Forman, that's supposed to be a secret…"

"Oh honey, I'm just happy with your progress. You look like your feeling better."

"I am. Really!" Kitty looked her over with a mother's eye. "Okay. Well, get something to drink and join us outside. I think Fez is in the basement." That caused Jackie to pause. She still couldn't go down there.

Dr. Palmer would tell her that Stephen Hyde was the second part of her problem after her father. She wasted so much time trying to change him and change _for_ Steven that it was self- destructive. Stephen lived in the basement. Well, not anymore but if she went down there, she would be reminded of where he slept, where he sat and all the bad times.

"That's okay Mrs. Forman; I'll go outside with you."

Eric watched Jackie's hesitation about joining their friend but said nothing. His mom shrugged like this was an everyday occurrence and went outside. Jackie followed but Eric went downstairs to find Fez watching Gilligan and eating a Popsicle. His mom still bought those?

"Oh Eric, it's been a long time since I've been down here."

"I'm thinking that's how old the Popsicles are. Hey, why won't Jackie come down here?"

Fez nodded towards the old bedroom. "Hyde's room - bad memories."

Eric forgot that Hyde used to sleep down here. Had it really been six years ago? The basement never changed. Eric went into the old room and found that it was now used for storage. The old shower that once held their misappropriated beer was now used for winter clothing storage.

Eric sat down on the small sofa next to Fez. "Hey buddy, I read the police report. Why did she stay with that Mark guy?"

Fez turned the volume down. "Jackie wasn't trying to. It's just he knew where she lived, where she worked, when she took lunch…she could never get away from him. Eric, he was a HUGE bully. The only time she got away from him was here with Miss Kitty or at work, but he called so much she lost her job."

"Wow." Eric said solemnly. "I didn't know that."

Fez continued, "What the police report didn't say was that she had three cracked ribs and bruises on her shoulders. He liked to hit her where it didn't show."

"Why didn't she say anything? Call the cops?" Eric pressed.

"You have to remember, my Goddess didn't like to call bad attention to herself. She always wanted people to think she was happy and everything was normal even when it wasn't."

"You're right - guys hurting girls are is not normal." Eric agreed.

Fez looked sad as he remembered the day he and Brooke picked Jackie up from the hospital. Her ribs were taped and she just looked resigned to whatever fate had in store for her. Her effervescence and sparkle died that day.

"Eric, I know you had Donna problems too but you and Jackie are alike. You are both survivors. My Donna wasn't always nice but you're a guy. She was a beautiful Amazon – a warrior princess – I would not have married her."

"I did. I was in love with her more than she was in love with me." Eric confessed. Fez clucked his tongue. "Like Jackie, you changed yourself to be with her.'

Eric was amazed at Fez's unambiguous observation. "You see, I didn't really know a lot about 1984 Eric Forman. I do know that if you divorced your wife it was because you finally accepted that you could not change her or make her happy. Am I right?"

"It's scary how right you are Fez." Eric confessed.

"And you probably thought you could work it out in the beginning?"

"Yes."

"And you probably thought about what you did to deserve it?" Fez continued. "It's similar to what Jackie was going through without the big bully part. Did you do a lot of drinking?"

"Damn Fez, were you living with me? I never told this stuff to anyone." Fez grinned, "No Eric, the coping stages are the same. Depression…all that stuff…you just happened to cope better."

"I'll have to disagree with you there pal. But lately, it's been a lot better."

"Good. It's like we tell Jackie – take a step forward not backwards. Backwards is where you've been and it's not a good place. She was very brave to go to paintball with us."

Eric agreed. "I know that now. I never saw anyone have a panic attack before and it looked scary so I imagine it was."

"You probably think that Kelso and Brooke baby her but really all of us are trying to help her get back to normal. She won't ever be the Jackie you remember but we love her like she is. That's what normal is."

"You guys are great friends. If you hadn't been here when I came back…."

Fez laughed softy, "Eric remember what I told you when we first met up and played basketball? I said that Donna left you….not your friends." Eric shook his head. "Fez, if it didn't look creepy and unnatural, I'd probably hug you, but let's just shake hand okay?"

"That's okay Eric, creepy and unnatural is what Fez does!"

*

Red took the can of beer Jackie opened. She sat down next to him in the shade. "Well Loud One, you certainly look happy today."

She smiled. "I am Mr. Forman. It's beautiful out here and I like your house. I even like you!"

Red laughed, "I know you do. It's good to see you happy for a change. Where's Kitty?"

"She's trying to get the guys out of the basement."

Red leaned forward and said in a low voice. "Hey, can you make me some flowers to send Kitty?" Jackie raised an eyebrow. "What's the occasion so I can pick the perfect flowers?"

"Oh… just because. I want to surprise her."

Jackie knew the perfect arrangement for Mrs. Forman. A bouquet with red camellias for love, sprinkled with some dandelions for faithfulness, some lavender for devotion and lots primrose for happiness. All of the things Red could never really say to Kitty. But within the arrangement of flowers, Kitty would know what was in Red's heart.

Kitty came back quickly, "All right, what are you two conspiring? Ahahahaha." She shooed the boys out the door, "Let's get those burgers cooking shall we?"

*

The sun had gone down and the food was put away. It was a beautiful summer night. Kitty turned on a radio in the kitchen. "Dance with me Red." Red groaned, "In the driveway?"

Kitty smiled, "Well, not in the garage!" She held out her arms and started humming with George Strait to a little country tune. "Red…I'm waiting." Red pulled himself out of the chair and begrudgingly took Kitty's hands and gave her a little twirl.

Jackie smiled. Red could be just as romantic as a movie star but the smile on Kitty's face was worth the effort. Kitty rested her head against her husband's shoulder as they swayed to the music. Fez groaned quietly, "Aiiy, why country music? This is misery."

Jackie laughed, "Oh Fez, everybody has a song…the Forman's just like this kind. Look at them dance…" she sighed happily.

Eric watched and was never really aware of his parent's relationship; after all, they were his parents! But having been married, he couldn't see Donna sitting here watching his folks, acting all in love and dancing with each other. Donna would have been waiting in the car tapping her foot. It was so strange to just sit with Fez and Jackie watching his folks dance.

The song ended and Kitty curtsied and Red bowed. "…thank you sir." Red smiled, "Thank you… beautiful lady." He winked at Jackie who giggled. Eric wondered was the wink was for.

*

Fez got the bulk of lemon cake to take home and said his goodbyes. Jackie was washing her macaroni bowl and quietly talking to Kitty. Eric watched how easy his mom was with Jackie. Thoughts of old Donna kept popping back in is mind. Donna and Kitty never meshed. His mom tried but it was not an easy relationship. Eric wanted his future wife to have what Jackie and Kitty did. Why was he even thinking about a future wife? He needed a "now" girlfriend!"

Eric stuck his head in the door. "Hey ladies…I need to give one of you a ride home." Kitty laughed and Jackie smiled. "Let me get my purse."

"Eric, do you want some Apple Betty to take home?"

Jackie came back into the kitchen. "Take it Eric; it'll save you from buying groceries." She teased.

Eric made a funny face, "Sure mom, if my _friend_ here thinks it's in my best interests then I guess I should!"

Jackie laughed. "I'm just messing around Eric."

"I know. But I also know I can't ever leave empty handed." Kitty covered a plate with plastic wrap and left a lipstick kiss on the wrap. "There you go. Well, I'm gonna miss you kids."

Red came in the door to wash his hands. "Oh Kitty… please don't say something that's going to make them want to stay…."

Eric chuckled and put a hand on Jackie's lower back prompting her to head for the car. "Thank you for the dinner." Jackie blew a kiss and Kitty mimed catching it. Red smiled at her and Eric nodded. "Thanks Dad. Mom, I'll call you later."

"Bye kids!"

*


	9. Chapter 9 Pillow Talk

**Author Note: **A little fluffy chapter…enjoy!

*****

**Chapter 09** – Pillow Talk

The ride was over too quick for Jackie. It seemed like they had just left the Forman's and now they were pulling up in front of Jackie's gate. Eric started to get out but Jackie put her hand on his arm. "You don't need to. It's sweet but I'm a big girl, I can get out myself."

"I don't mind."

Jackie smiled sweetly. "It's okay. I – I just need to be alone right now. "Eric sensed that something had changed during the ride. "Is it me?"

She blinked. "What? No, sometimes after being with a group, I just have to be by myself. You're great Eric. No, it's nothing to do with you."

"Groups?" he asked disbelieving.

"Yes, more than one person. Groups. I start to feel suffocated. Sometimes it's just watching other happy people." She turned in her seat. "Can I tell you something?"

His features softened. He was glad it wasn't something he did that changed her mood. "Tell me."

"Sometimes I get crazy jealous of Michael and Brooke. I can't be near them because they are so happy and I'm not. Your parents – I love them but the love they have for each other is sometimes unbearable to me. I'll never have that and I'm trying to learn to accept it."

"Jackie, why don't you think you'll never have that kind of love?"

Jackie scoffed, "Pfft, look at my track record. It's not the greatest in the world. That's just my cross to bear."

"Hey, look at me, I married my childhood sweetheart and two years into the marriage, I'm tossed out like yesterday's trash. You don't have the award for sad love affairs."

Jackie half-smiled, "Joke all you want. You are a catch. You have ambition, great genes, all you hair and you snore. What girl wouldn't want you?"

"Wait, all my hair and I snore?"

Jackie was laughing but nodded her head. "Yes, those become important the older you get!" Eric laughed, "Okay, I'm done with my pity party. You are a big girl and I respect that. But I'll wait here until I see that you are safely inside."

She smiled. "Thank you Eric. I appreciate that and good night." She unbuckled the belt and slid out the door. Eric felt like he should do something but he let her take the lead and waved goodbye as she locked her gate. He saw her living room lights go on and started his car. She was such a great companion.

*

Eric got home to his tiny apartment. His place didn't have the at home feel of Jackie's or Kelso's. At first the small rooms seemed to fit his personality, he was hiding out back then and keeping to himself so the size of the rooms didn't matter. But since February, he felt some personal growth and was ready for a bigger place to live. Well, that depended on where he was working in September!

*

"Hey, it's me. Did I call you too late?"

A drowsy voice replied, "You did if you're trying to order pizza. I already had burgers. Dial another number."

"Are you in bed?"

"Why, did you want to talk dirty to me?"

"Jackie! No! Well, maybe but seriously, I can call tomorrow."

Jackie looked at the clock; just after midnight. "No, you must have something on your mind. Talk to me."

"Well, I was thinking about what you said about being around other happy couples. I feel the same way. Parts of me hate Donna for letting go of what we had and then I'm secretly glad I don't have to pretend anymore. I think Kelso is the luckiest guy I know because Brooke understands all his faults and still loves him completely."

"Me too - I dated Michael but I knew he wasn't ready for a real relationship and because I understood that it made us better friends. I hated that basement. I can count on one hand the happy times I spent there. What I really missed was being around your parents – because I didn't have any."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Why should you be? I had the _idea_ of a father but not the father I needed." She said freely. "We can't pick our parents and mine turned out to be an embezzler and my mom was a slut. I wonder how I didn't turn out so _special_." She said sarcastically.

"Jackie you have overcome some tremendous odds. You are a lovely young woman and you'll find that guy who deserves you. That one guy who will sweep you off your feet and makes all your dreams come true."

"And you'll find your Donna. A girl that appreciates you for the great guy you are. Some lucky girl that knows how much you have to offer. Hell, I wish I could find a guy like you!"

"It's funny that you say that. I was wishing I could find someone that my mom loves as much as you. Donna and mom never got along. I think there was a lack of respect."

"We're just a sad couple of people, aren't we Eric."

He sighed, "Yeah, but at least there's hope for us."

Jackie yawned. "Hope…let me know if you find it okay. I'm starting to fall asleep."

"Don't hang up yet."

"Why?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh Eric, you goof! Good night!"

*

Jackie had a busy day - A wedding and a funeral all in the same week. First thing, she put together Red's floral arrangement and when Nick came in after school, he delivered to the Forman house.

She set up the candelabra for the funeral display and set Nick to attaching ribbons and she began tying on weeping willows wish conveyed mourning. She gathered a bunch of purple and white hyacinths which expressed sorrow and prayers. She topped off the arch with Queen Anne's lace for a haven for the deceased. Pear blossoms were added for affection. It was a beautiful arrangement.

Jackie and Kitty just used to joke that they knew when someone got pregnant, when the baby was born, who got married then had a fight, every unique occasion was cause for a flower arrangement. The afternoon was dedicated to the wedding bouquet and corsages.

The little bell above her door tinkled and a tall shaggy haired man entered. "Hello, I'm with the Culbertson's wedding party. I think you're making the flowers right now."

Jackie smiled at the attractive man. He had nice hands, no ring and wore Clark Kent glasses. "Yes, I am. You are…."

"Derek Goldman, the best man. John sent me down to tell you that they want to add something gold to the boutonnieres. Wanda wants a gold theme added to all the groomsmen."

Jackie pulled out some gold wire lace and thread. "Well Derek, I can weave some of this for the backsplash and sew it together with the gold thread like this."

Derek was amazed at how quickly she changed the look of the flowers. "Wow, you're good. What was your name?"

"Jackie. This is Jackie's Garden flower shop. Why don't you take this to the groom and see if he likes it. Take my card, if he does, call me and I'll fix the remaining six."

Derek smiled a lop-sided grin. "I sure will. Oh… and Jackie?"

She looked up. "Yes Derek?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

She smiled sweetly. He was an attractive man and reminded her of someone. "No, I'm not seeing anyone."

Derek grinned and nearly ran into the door in his haste to get outside. Jackie chuckled and went back to working on her bouquet.

*

"I have a date." Jackie gushed into the phone.

Brooke gasped on the other end. "No way! Did you ask him out or did he ask you?"

"He asked me!" Jackie squealed. "Brooke, he is so handsome. He had dark shaggy hair, no wedding ring, he works as a CPA, he's tall and kind of lanky and he thinks I'm pretty."

"Well, of course you're pretty. Does he know you own your business?"

"Yes, and he didn't offer his services. I thought he was interested because of the tax stuff but he wants to date me."

"What's his name?" Brooke inquired.

"Derek. It's Derek Goldman and he had these dreamy green eyes."

Brooke paused; this Derek was sounding an awful lot like someone else she knew that was working in an accounting position. Still, this was Jackie's date and it was a step forward.

"Honey, how did you meet him?"

"Oh, he's the best man at a wedding I'm making the bouquets for. He came in with a change to the boutonnieres. He's so nice."

"I'm glad for you. Just make sure he takes you to a public place for the first date okay? Practice date safety."

"Okay _mom_," Jackie sighed happily. "I'll call you Sunday and give you the details."

"Okay, Derek Goldman - CPA with green eyes. Sounds like a catch!" Brooke waited until Jackie hung up the phone and she turned to Michael. "Honey, do you still have friends in the Point Place Police Department?"

Kelso looked over the couch. "Yeah babe…why?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you could check somebody out and get me a picture of their driver's license."

"You know that's illegal." He reminded her.

"I know, but it's for our friend's safety."

With a twinkle in his eye, Kelso replied. "Well…when you put it like that!"

*

"Good evening, this is your pizza call. Would you like to place an order?"

Jackie chuckled into the phone. "Eric you are so silly. I'm not having pizza. What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep. We had some audits today and my head is full of numbers. If you use your calculator correctly I swear 2 + 2 can equal 5!"

Jackie laughed and cradled the phone between her shoulder and her ear. "Eric, guess what."

"What's that Jackie?"

"I have a date!" she said excitedly. However, Eric wasn't really that excited for her, he kind of liked being the guy she hung out with.

"Well, good for you Jackie. When are you going out?"

"Saturday night. He's taking me to this small diner in Kenosha for dinner and drinks. He's dreamy handsome and you might know him. He's a CPA for some accounting firm. His name is Derek Goldman."

"Can't say I've ever heard of him, but then again there are a lot of accountants that work downtown."

"I'm so excited. This is my first real date in a long time. I'm going to curl my hair and everything."

"Jackie, you deserve a nice date. I hope you have a wonderful time. Sleep well!"

"Good night Eric!"

*


	10. Chapter 10 Doppleganger

**Author Note: **_Who the heck is Derek Goldman and what is he doing in this story and why is Brooke so interested….._

*****

**Chapter 10** – Doppelganger

*

"What's the emergency? I got here as fast as I could." Eric took the beer Brooke offered him.

Kelso handed Eric a manila folder with some photocopies in it. "Check it out. This is Derek Goldman, the guy Jackie's dating tonight."

Eric sat in the occasional chair opposite the couch. He opened the folder and saw an article about Mr. Goldman who was CPA of the year for 1983 and a driver's license photo. "Hey, he's nice looking."

Brooke huffed in frustration. "Eric, look closely, try to see what we see. Say his name."

"Derek Goldman. Yeah, so?"

"Say your name."

"Eric Forman."

Kelso rolled his eyes. "Dude, they rhyme! Jackie is dating you! Look at his picture, that dude could be your twin brother!"

"What?!?" Eric looked back at the driver's license and did see a resemblance. The only exception was Derek had darker hair. Brooke relayed part of Jackie's telephone conversation, "…_shaggy hair, no wedding ring, works as a CPA, tall and lanky and he thinks I'm pretty_….Sound familiar?"

"Sounds like me all right. Wait… this is a _bad_ thing?"

Kelso was protective of his ex-girlfriend. "Eric, just how much time have you been spending with Jackie?"

"Not much, we talk on the phone – usually I'm complaining about my divorce or we're just making small talk."

Brooke looked over at her husband then back at Eric. "She has a crush on you and she's acting it out with someone that looks like you. I wonder what her therapist would think about this."

"Hey, in defense of the new guy – maybe he's not too bad. He sounds responsible…maybe this is the new type she's attracted to."

Kelso laughed. "Dude, it's not like your sexy or anything."

Eric frowned. "Dude, I can turn the sexy on anytime I want."

Brooke interrupted the argument, "Boys. There are different kinds of sexy. Don't start a fight about it. Eric, we just think it's important that you're aware that Jackie's attracted to you. She's taking a step forward by going on this date so if she calls you….try to be positive about it."

Kelso stretched his arms. "Well, now….shall we watch Return of the Jedi? I rented the tape this morning."

"I can't think of a better way to spend a Friday night!" Eric agreed.

*****

Jackie was waiting outside her store when the red Thunderbird pulled up to the curb. Derek reached over the passenger side and pushed the door open. "Hey, you look great!" he shouted over Eddie Money blasting; _Take Me Home Tonight_, from the eight speakers.

_I can feel your heartbeat faster.  
Take me home tonight!  
I don't want to let you go till you see the light!  
Take me home tonight!  
_

Jackie smiled and slid into the leather seats making sure her shirtdress didn't ride up on her legs. The peach dress was a great color and matched her heels perfectly. Derek gave an appreciative whistle and waited for her to buckle. He gunned the engine and swerved out into the street.

"I hope you like seafood, this place has excellent halibut." Derek gave her a full on grin. Jackie smiled back. "I love seafood."

Derek liked to keep his foot on the gas as they sped through the streets and arrived in Kenosha in record time. After he parked, he got out and fixed his hair in the side mirror. "Looking good Derek…." He complimented himself. Jackie waited on the curb while he groomed himself.

The diner was larger than she expected. There was soft music and an open atmosphere. The waitress led them to a nice window table and Derek ordered some red wine.

"How is the wedding plans going?"

Derek smiled. "It's great. Tuesday we have the rehearsal dinner and Wednesday is the BIG day. John can't wait to take Wanda to Bermuda."

"How long have you known John?"

"Well, considering, I used to date Wanda…." And the date went downhill from there. Derek loved to talk - about himself. Jackie drank the wine and then drank another until all of his words started running together.

The fish and salad arrived and to his credit, Derek was right. The halibut was delicious and the rice pilaf was perfect. Derek never asked her to dance…never asked what she thought of…well…anything! Derek was in love with Derek… until Wanda showed up.

Jackie swallowed a third glass of wine as the bride-to-be flew into the arms of the best man. "Derek, how could you bring a date to _our_ place?"

Jackie, slightly off balance, slid out of the booth. "Hey, don't mind me…I was just warming the seat for you…I think." Derek totally forgot Jackie was his date as Wanda slid around the booth and planted a whopper kiss on Derek's mouth. Jackie leaned on the table. "I'm still charging full price for the flowers!"

She swayed and stumbled to the bar. "Is there a payphone nearby?"

*

"…_the Love Boat soon will be making another run_….." The telephone rang as Gopher was lifting suitcases for a buxom blonde. "Hello?"

"Eric, can you come get me?"

Eric sat up. "Jackie? Where are you?"

He could hear her crying. "My date left without me. I'm in some diner on Tate Street. I'm across from the Addison building."

"He left you there?" Eric asked incredulously. "I'll be right there."

"Please hurry, I'm scared!"

*

Jackie stepped back into the doorway of the diner. A couple of thugs were sitting on a car across the street and looked menacingly at Jackie and her purse. The diner and a dim street light were all that kept her quasi-safe. She clenched her handbag until her knuckles were white. She wiped her eyes with a napkin and saw the blue Honda drive around the corner.

Eric parked in the driveway and quickly got out striding around the side of the building. Jackie flew into his arms and held on for dear life. "Thank you Eric, thank you so much."

Eric lifted her chin, "Are you okay?" He saw a glint of tears sparkle in her eyes. "There are some strangers across the street…" He looked over at the four guys that suddenly had something else to look at. "

Eric took her hand and led her back to his car. He opened the door and waited for her to slide in. He buckled up and threw the car into reverse. Good old Derek didn't exactly take Jackie to the best part of town for a date!

"Jackie, why did he bring you here?" Eric asked.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "The bride was his old girlfriend and this was _their_ place. Well I told her I'm still charging her for the flower order!"

Eric smiled at her impudence. "Good for you. He had some nerve making you a rebound date."

Jackie smiled tremulously, 'I know! I'm a good first date. Oh Eric, I feel like I just took two steps backwards." Eric pulled into the parking lot of his apartment. "Where are we?"

Eric got out and opened her door. "My apartment – it's late and I'm too tired to drive to Point Place." He took her hand as she stepped out of the car. He noticed that she looked exceptionally gorgeous tonight. Derek Goldman was an idiot!

"You can spend the night or we can call a cab." He led her to his tiny apartment and unlocked the door. Jackie was amazed at how plain it was. "Is there room enough for two in here?" she tried to joke.

Eric smiled. "Come sample my futon. I'm holding out for your sofa." Jackie set her purse down and kicked off the high heels. She sat next to Eric not knowing what else to do.

Eric lay down against the pillows and pulled Jackie down against his chest. She pulled her knees up on the blankets next to him. His arm fell over her waist and within minutes he was breathing evenly. Jackie relaxed and whispered softly, 'I only feel safe when I'm with you."

Eric opened one eye as she snuggled back against him and he listened as she fell asleep. She was soft and warm and smelled good – what a great way to spend a Saturday night!

*

For the first time in months, Eric slept through the whole night and didn't dream of Donna. He woke with a bundle of warmth snuggled into his chest. Her dark hair tickled his nose but smelled great. He dared to hug her closer. She sighed softly and murmured something. It had been a long time since a woman laid in his arms. This was nice and something he truly missed.

"Jackie." He said softly. "Don't freak out… but its morning."

She moaned a protest and snuggled deeper into the bed. "Jackie, would you like to go to breakfast?"

She stifled a yawn and opened her bright mismatched eyes. Eric's smiling face was looking at her and she didn't feel panicked. He saved her last night. She called him and he came and rescued her! She smiled up at him and he savored that smile. It was fresh and innocent and reserved just for him at that special moment.

"I'm going to have to get out of bed," he warned. "So either move out of my way or prepare to be tickled."

She rolled on her back. "You wouldn't." He smirked, "That's just a chance you'll have to take."

"Your futon is uncomfortable."

"Move…or be moved…." He held up a claw like hand and she squealed and jumped off the bed. Eric laughed and headed towards the bathroom. Jackie sat back down. _Why didn't she call a cab last night?_ That should have been her first instinct. Eric's apartment _was_ tiny! He had a bare minimum of furniture and now when she talked to him on the phone, she knew where he laid his head at night.

She pulled her legs up on the makeshift sofa and rested her cheek on her knees. What a horrible date that had been. Derek seemed like such a nice guy. _I guess even nice guys cheat on their best friends in some way_. Jackie tucked this away as a lesson learned!

Eric came back out, "All yours." He saw Jackie sitting still and lost in thought. He walked over and sat down next to her. "Are you thinking about last night?"

She nodded her head. Eric bumped her shoulder with his. "Well, at least your date didn't join the convent…" Jackie chuckled, "Don't try and make me laugh."

"Was he a meat eater?"

She muffled a giggle, "Yes."

Eric tried to get a little more past her defenses. "Did he wear glasses?"

Jackie laughed, "Like Clark Kent. I think that's what attracted me - stupid Clark Kent glasses."

"Well, maybe you were just so pretty, he couldn't help but ask you out. I know I would."

She lifted her head. "You would?"

"Well, if I came into a flower shop and saw a stunningly gorgeous brunette like you that was obviously unattached…I would ask you out in a heartbeat."

She licked her lips. "Then why haven't you?"

*


	11. Chapter 11 Sharing Misery

**Author Note: **_Misery loves company….some history explained….._

*****

**Chapter 11** – Sharing Misery

…_I would ask you out in a heartbeat."_

_She licked her lips. "Then why haven't you?"_

She lifted her head from her knees and looked him right in the eye. _Was this a challenge?_ He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Jackie reached out and tousled his brown hair. Eric could feel a tingling in his stomach. What was she up to?

"Is it because of Donna?" she asked softly.

Eric blinked. "What? Is what because of Donna?" _What was she talking about?_

"Is Donna the reason you would never ask me out?"

"No…no-no…I always thought that someone like you would reject me in a heartbeat."

"Someone _like_ me….the old me or the new me?" She needed clarification. Eric bumped her shoulder with his again. "The new you. The old Jackie would have squashed me like a bug."

She smiled ruefully. "I'm sorry I was like that. It was my insecurities showing." She tugged on his hair. "I always liked you Eric. You were mostly a nice guy. Geeky - but nice."

"Well, it's not easy being geeky, let me tell you."

She touched his cheek where the crease of his smile started. "I wish I had been a better friend to you. But we can't go back and erase what we did. We can only go forward. So, from this moment on, I will be a better friend to you." Her finger followed his smile line down to his chin. "If you ask I'll say yes."

Eric wasn't sure where this was going but he was treading a fine line by making promises he wasn't sure he could keep. "Jackie, we both just had disastrous first dates. Maybe you and I could have a date together…later, but right now, I love having you for a friend."

She sighed. "You're absolutely right. If you and I dated, I might end up becoming a nun!"

Realizing she just burned him was a step in the right direction but was a burn nonetheless. "Ouch! That was mean." He laughed. "I see some of your wit is coming back full force."

She looked up. "It is! Oh, I thought I had lost that!"

"Well, hey why don't you go freshen up and we can stop at a diner for breakfast while I take you home."

She closed the bathroom door and Eric pondered what she said, _"I always liked you Eric. You were mostly a nice guy."_ Why couldn't Donna have been happy with a nice guy? Why was he feeling all those insecurities again? Damn!

*

"That's an 'H 'for the foreign guy!" Fez said proudly. "Are you sure you don't want to play for points?"

Eric dribbled the basketball. "No, when Kelso comes up, he'll kill us. Let's just play horse." Fez snagged the ball away from Eric, "I got a 'HO' – hey I like that!" Fez bounced the ball and did a layup, "HOR – yeah, I'm bad!"

Eric tried to get the ball away but Fez was on a roll. "HORS – now I've got whores and ho's – let's take a break so I can enjoy the fantasy."

Eric grabbed the ball and tossed it. 'H for me, thank you very much. But yeah, let's sit out." He sat on a bleacher and leaned back bracing his elbows on the steps behind him.

"Fez, I got a question."

Fez drank some water from a bottle and capped it. "Ask me Eric, what's your question."

"Well, you know all about the depression and that stuff. It's been a couple of years now, why am I still thinking about why Donna couldn't accept me? I thought I was past that stage. I mean I'm finally getting a life of my own and feeling good. Then thoughts of Donna clog up my head."

"Oh Eric, that is perfectly fine. You are probably thinking about what you did wrong so you don't make the same mistakes in the future. Going forward is to accept what happened and learn from it. If you burned your foot in a fire, are you going to put your foot back in the fire?"

"Of course not!"

"If you take candy from my mouth and I bite you are you going to do it again?"

"Don't be crazy."

Fez grinned. "You are probably interested in that girl you dated and don't want to screw it up. Eric, you have to push yourself to try new things to rebuild your life."

"About that girl I dated…."

"No need to thank me. I have my whore's and my Ho's. But have you dated anybody else? I know this tall blond waitress that is easy. E-Z – know what I mean?"

Eric smiled. "Fez, I'm not trying to get laid. Although that's not out of the question, I'm just trying to find a happy balance."

"Just like Jackie! Think about how you're feeling and she's probably feeling the same way."

"Man, this sucks. Maybe I'll call her tonight and see if she wants company. She had a bad date last night. He left her at the restaurant when his girlfriend came back."

"Oh, like Hyde and Sam. Jackie is going to need a friend." Fez clapped Eric on the shoulder. "We'll play next time Kelso comes up."

_Crap – just like Hyde did to her._ But Jackie didn't date that guy knowing he had a previous girlfriend – was she affected by that or past it? Eric needed to find out!

*

Jackie had been watching an epic series of Little House on The Prairie episodes. Each heart wrenching time Charles Ingalls cried, she couldn't help it – she just started tearing up. She turned off the television and turned on the radio. Oh no! It was an ABBA marathon. _The Winner Takes It All_ began and she was just beside herself. When the chorus came in, she couldn't help but think about Steven Hyde and Darren Turner her last good sweetheart:

…_I was in your arms_

_Thinking I belonged there_

_I figured it made sense_

_Building me a fence_

_Building me a home_

_Thinking I'd be strong there_

_But I was a fool_

_Playing by the rules…_

The telephone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?" She blew her nose into a tissue.

"It's me. Can I come over?"

"Bring a pizza." She hung up the telephone and went to wash her face.

*

Eric held the hot pepperoni in one hand and rang the gate bell with the other. The door opened up and he could hear ABBA wailing in the background. _Please don't let that be Fernando! _He prayed fervently.

…_There was something in the air that night__  
__The stars were bright, Fernando__  
__They were shining there for you and me__  
For liberty, Fernando  
__Though I never thought that we could loose__  
__There's no regret__  
__If I had to do the same again__  
__I would, my friend, Fernando__  
__Yes, if I had to do the same again__  
__I would, my friend, Fernando....._

Memories of dancing with Donna flooded back. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. The two of them dancing and singing the song in the dark of the driveway…

"You did bring pizza. I was only kidding." She opened the door wide. Eric noticed her eyes were red and swollen. The radio was still blaring:

_Yes, if I had to do the same again__  
__I would, my friend, Fernando....._

He set the pizza down on the table. "I hate ABBA."

Jackie laughed. "Me too! And Air Supply - It seems like every song they sing is talking to me." Eric thought about it. "You're right…man this day sucks." Jackie turned off the radio and put the television back on.

Michael Landon was now starring in Highway to Heaven. Eric sat on the sofa, "Oh man, this show always gets me right here." He pressed his fist to his heart. Jackie nodded her head in agreement. "They just finished a Little House marathon. I cried my eyes out."

"So is that what you've been doing?"

She sat down next to him on the sofa. Dr. Palmer says that crying is a catharsis. Even guys need to do it to get past a coping stage of grief. I feel so stupid for that date last night."

"How could you have known he was a cheater?"

Jackie wiped her eyes. "I don't know - that's my basic problem. I feel like I'm sending out some radar message like 'stomp on Jackie's heart – she likes it'. But I'm not. Derek seemed like the perfect guy."

_Yeah, a guy that looked like me! What does that say about Eric Forman?_ He could be a cheater? No, Eric wasn't born that way. "You had no way of knowing…sometimes you just have to trust that things will turn out the way you want."

Jackie got up and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge. "Like you wanted to stay married?"

"Er, well yeah. I loved being married. The first year was the best year of my life."

"How did you know when it changed?"

"There were just some little bumps in the road. Finally those bumps became roadblocks and I was holding her back."

Jackie fell back against the cushion. "Roadblocks? Explain."

"Jackie, I really don't like talking about this." Eric _really _didn't want too!

She looked at him pointedly. "If you can't talk to me and you keep all this bottled up, you could get an ulcer. It's not healthy. Just tell me the story, I'm a good listener."

Eric closed his eyes and thought back to the last time he made love to Donna.

_It was 1982 and Donna had been working as a copy editor for a Milwaukee newspaper. Eric was on Spring Break at the Jr. High School where he was a substitute. They were cuddling in bed and she looked at the clock. _

"_Damn Eric, you made me late again!" Donna jumped out of bed, wrapping the sheet around her body. She ran to the bathroom and he heard the sink water running. Donna was brushing her teeth. Eric rolled over in bed crossing his arms under his head. He could hear the shower turn on and thought about joining her._

_Instead, he threw the covers back and pulled on his pants, quickly making the bed and then into the kitchen to start coffee. Donna was doing well in her new job and Eric planned on making a surprise dinner for her when she got home._

_Fresh out of the shower, she dressed quickly, grabbed her purse and briefcase, pecked Eric on the lips and said, "I don't know when I'll be home. It depends on the news of the day!" _

_Eric didn't mind; her work schedule was more regular than not, but he would make the apartment worth coming home for. Not exactly the homemaker his mom would have liked him to be, the living room was tidy, the kitchen was clean and he did some laundry. After shopping for groceries, he spent most of the afternoon trying to make stuffed pork chops and homemade au gratin potatoes. It did come out nice with and the baby peas and pearl onions… it looked perfect on the wedding plates._

_He looked at the clock and it was after six. She was an hour late but probably still in traffic. At seven, the peas had turned dark and the pork had some congealed grease on the plate. The potatoes were looking limp. So, that's why someone created microwaves._

_Sometime around 9:30, Eric woke up from the sofa to hear a key scratching in the lock. Donna stumbled in smelling like booze. "Oh hey… Eric, why are you still awake?"_

_He looked at her flushed face and her unsteady gait. She grabbed onto the back of the couch to support herself. _

"_So…big news at the office huh?" Eric hadn't meant to sound cynical but it just came out that way. "You couldn't call and say you'd be late?"_

_Donna laughed. "Oh, don't be such a dill-hole; I don't have to check in with you. I'm making the money in this wonderful little family. If I want to go to a b-bar after work with my friends, I'm going to d-do that." She hiccupped. "Are you the wife now?"_

"_Donna, a courtesy call would have been nice. I made a great dinner and wanted to spend time with you. My wife."_

"_Don't call me that. It sounds like I'm a possession or something." She dropped her purse and kicked off her pumps letting them land wherever. She wagged a finger in Eric's face. "You're just jealous."_

_Eric frowned. "Jealous of what exactly?"_

"_Exactly!" she said belligerently. "I make more money that you."_

"_Donna, money has never been an issue with us. We agreed that I would support your career. I'm happy as a substitute teacher."_

"_Ha! Grow up Eric, you're just the little woman, in a subservient occupation and you are jealous."_

"_You are drunk. I made dinner if you get hungry; otherwise I'm going to bed."_

_Eric knew better than to talk to a drunken Donna, she wouldn't remember the conversation the next morning. He walked into the bedroom and shut the door. He heard the dinner plate crash against the bedroom door and shatter on the floor. "I'm not going to eat some stinking dinner. I'll see you later." By the time he opened the bedroom door, the front door was closing. He stepped around the shards of a broken plate and got to the window to see her Toyota pulling out of the parking lot. He had no clue where she was headed and only hoped she would get there safely._

"Wow, it sounds like she knew where she was headed and dinner was just an excuse to get out."

Eric's eyes were closed. "Looking back now, I would have to agree with you. Her coming home that night was just a motion. I didn't see her for three days."

Jackie handed Eric a tissue. "Just in case you need it." She added. "What happened when she came home?"

"She apologized and said that she was under a lot of stress at work and happy hour was a way to blow off steam. I mean I can understand that, but how much stress does it take to edit punctuation in an article? She wasn't writing the articles or interviewing for the paper?"

"I can't imagine that it would be a stressful job." Jackie agreed. Eric smiled ruefully. "Stress and everyday after that was the word that described our marriage." Eric continued.

"It was February of 1983 when Donna was hired to a new position in St. Louis as a sports columnist. I quit working at the Jr. High and packed our stuff and we moved to Missouri. I didn't know anyone and it took a couple of months to find a job. I could tell that our relationship was going downhill."

"How did you know?" Jackie asked.

"We rarely talked anymore and when we did, we usually disagreed or argued. She started staying late at work more and more often and you know what? I didn't care anymore. In fact, I almost felt relieved that I could spend one evening not defending myself."

"I know how that feels." Jackie said softly hers eyes full of concern. Eric felt such relief to talk about it.

"So after New Year's in 1984, we moved again. She got a job as a newscaster in Chicago. Every month, every week…every day was painful. We didn't talk any more. We could barely look at each other. When we did talk, there was this coldness in her voice and I couldn't stand that. I married a vivacious beautiful woman and lived with a shrew. It was in the fall, I remember because the kids at school were decorating pumpkins…I was served divorce papers at work. She couldn't tell me to my face. She had to humiliate me where I work." Eric's voice hitched a little and sounded a little thick. "She called me later and said, "I care about you Eric. You're a good person. I'm sorry but this is the way it's got to be…"

"Come here Eric," Jackie whispered. She gathered him in her arms as though he was a little boy. "It's okay to cry a little." He turned his face into her shoulder and shuddered but the tears wouldn't come. His eyes burned and his throat felt raw but he couldn't cry for Donna.

Softly, Jackie said, "Its okay to be sad. You had a relationship with someone you loved with all your heart but she didn't feel the same way. It's not your fault that you couldn't love enough for the both of you."

Eric felt a tear slide down his cheek at Jackie's kind words. She cried too because her friend was hurting. Eric pulled back and wiped his face, clearly embarrassed being caught crying. Jackie handed him another tissue. "But don't you feel better?"

He had to admit that talking to Jackie was easy. She understood the stage of grief or recovery he was in. "Dr. Palmer calls it cathartic. It's an emotional release of all that bad stuff you've been holding in." Jackie pressed a palm to Eric's chest. "Your heart can only keep so much pain in before you have to let it out."

Eric closed his eyes and envisioned months and years of pain leaving his body. That _could_ happen if he didn't keep it bottled up.

"Eric, this may sound like a girl thing, but once in a while, when you're alone, watch something sad on TV and let yourself cry. Some people like to eat ice cream, but you have to do something that helps your heart and makes you feel better."

Eric looked at her beautiful eyes stained with her own tears. "What does Jackie Burkhart do?"

"I listen to ABBA."

Eric laughed half-heartedly. "You must really feel bad!" Jackie gave him a shove onto the sofa. "You goof. I used to like their songs, but now they only make me sad. What do you say we eat some of that pizza you brought and watch sad movies?"

"I think I like that idea and Jackie?"

"Yes Eric?" she smiled at him.

"You are a good friend."

Her smile warmed his heart as she squeezed his hand. He wasn't alone in feeling this way – it helped to have an understanding friend.

*


	12. Chapter 12 Hot Pink

**Author Notes: **_I am so pleased that Chapter 13 touched everyone in some way….Think Pepto Bismol pink…….._

*****

**Chapter 12** – Hot Pink

August 1986

Eric was helping his dad clean out the garage. As he wiped the sweat from his forehead he couldn't help but wonder if this was the hottest August in the history of Point Place. Red stopped working to sit on a stool and drink a cold one.

Eric hung the old wheelbarrow back on its proper hook and grabbed a beer for himself. "Dad, how long did you know mom before you guys got married?"

Red frowned – it had been a long time since he and Kitty were single. "Let's see, I was at a USO dance…I must have been 24 or 25 years old. Hey, same age as you. Me and a pal were looking for some ladies and I saw your mom. She was just…pretty, your mom was – is a very pretty lady. I fell in love with her at first sight. I think after my tour was over we just got married."

"Love at first sight? Dad, I didn't know you were a romantic guy!"

"Shut it dumbass. Did you mother make you ask that question?"

"What? No! I was just… well, I guess I've been hanging out with Jackie too much. She's always talking about love and stuff and I wondered how you and mom did it – I mean got together and stayed together."

"Patience and a lot of Kahula. For me, its sports and beer - And a good steak." Red smiled at the thought of a cold beer and a big juicy grilled steak. "Anymore questions?"

"Nope. I think you just told me the facts of life. Thank you daddy!" Eric smirked and walked out of the garage.

*

Jackie was working in the geriatric ward on this Saturday. She brought in the new magazines with larger print for the elderly to read and some of her freshest flowers. Mrs. Windings smiled when she saw the young girl. "Jackie my dear, it's been a long time since you visited. Come sit beside me."

"Hello Mrs. Windings, you look so pretty! Did they take you to the salon?" Jackie sat in the hard plastic chair next to the hospital bed. Mrs. Windings took her wrinkled gnarled hand and covered Jackie's. "Tell me what's new on the outside."

Jackie laughed, "Mrs. Windings, you're not locked up. You can go outside whenever you want."

The old lady winked. "Oh I know that, it just sounds better when you talk about it!"

"Well, it's definitely hot out there! Oh, and my store is getting some asters! They're in shades of blue, violet and mauve. It's a perennial flower and so beautiful. I'll have Nicky bring you a bunch."

"Nick…" Mrs. Windings struggled to recall the name. Jackie squeezed her fingers. "Nick is my part time helper. He's going to be a senior at Point Place High School this year."

"Oh, Nicky. Now I remember! Do you have a beau yet?"

"A bow? I have several kinds of ribbon…velvet, satin, wire…"

"No dear. A beau… some boy you're sweet on."

"Oh." Jackie blushed. "Well, I'm becoming friends again with a really nice boy. Maybe something will come from that…I don't know, but he's very sweet and that's good for me right now."

"So I can't call my grandson to take you on a date?"

Jackie laughed, "Mrs. Windings, I should be so lucky! But, no…I'm not ready to date strangers again. You're so kind to think of me. So…where are the letters you would like me to read?"

*

On Jackie's way out, the head nurse called her over. "Will you be seeing Kitty Forman anytime soon?"

"Well, yes. Did you want her to come in?"

"Oh no, I have some patients thank you cards that were mailed and I thought she'd like to have them."

"Oh, well I can take them. I live not too far from her house."

"That would be wonderful. We'll see you next week."

*

Jackie pulled into the Forman driveway and rolled out of her car. Her air conditioner stopped working halfway to Kitty's. Despite rolling down all the windows, she was still sweating to death.

She parked the car and got out. She stood up pulling off the top of her pink scrubs. She was wearing a matching pink camisole underneath and it was much cooler. She kicked off her shoes, walked over to the garden hose and drenched herself head to foot in the water.

"Thanks to whoever invented the hose!" she muttered. She turned off the faucet and shook the excess water out of her hair.

Eric had been on his way out the door to give his dad a sandwich when Jackie pulled up. He had never seen her dress in Pepto-Bismol pink before and then she suddenly pulled her top off revealing the sexiest little barely there tank top. His mouth fell open when he saw her drenching herself in the hose. "I wanna be a hose" he thought.

It was like slow motion when she shook the water out of her hair. Droplets of water glistened in the sun and were flung everywhere. She bent over to turn off the faucet and Eric nearly dropped the sandwich.

Jackie moved towards the patio chairs and saw Eric standing in the doorway. She smiled at him, her eyes bright and twinkling.

Eric was lost in those blue/green eyes. He forgot everything, where he was, what he was supposed to be doing with that sandwich. All he could do was stare at her. His heart was pounding against his chest – she smiled at him!

"Dad…sandwich…garage." He managed to say. Jackie looked at him strangely. "I need to talk to Mr. Forman about my air conditioner if he's in there." She sat back in the chair and closed her eyes letting the sun dry her clothes.

How freaking sexy was that! Eric bumped into the fender of her Mustang; glad she didn't see that and opened the garage door. "Dad…Jackie….hose…very wet." Red looked confused. "What?" He bit into the sandwich and grunted _this was good turkey!_ Eric just stood there with his mouth flapping open and closed and pointing outside. "Well what is it Eric? Speak. I know you have a mouth." Red grumbled.

"Air conditioner…Mustang." Eric managed to say and backed out of the garage. Pink Jackie was still sitting in the chair – it had to be a crime to look that gorgeous! Eric passed by trying not to look but she had cleavage. Damn! Turn. Eyes. Away. Danger! He crashed into the sliding glass door. Jackie looked up to see Eric rubbing his nose.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"You're my friend." He managed to choke out. She smiled that wonderful smile again.

"Well, I think so. I hope so."

Eric shaded his eyes, "Too much cleavage. I'm a guy. I'll go blind."

Jackie laughed. "Eric, it's hot. My air conditioner died on the way over here, I was covered in sweat. Did you think I'd go in your mom's house all nasty like that?"

Eric thought, "I like nasty." He cleared his throat. "Um, no. I just didn't expect to see so much…breast area exposed."

"Eric, do you have a problem with my top? Just say so. Don't go Michael Kelso on me."

Red came out of the garage. "Eric, are you still flapping your gums? Jackie, go get a towel and cover that up. I need your car keys." Jackie grinned and pulled her scrub top back over her head. Eric exhaled the breath he was holding.

"My A/C broke and I think maybe I have a leak because it was hissing."

Red popped the hood. "Let me take a look at it. You go inside before dumbass over there trips on his tongue."

*

Kitty was in the living room watching a nature program. Jackie came in with the thank you cards and Eric following right behind her. She stopped abruptly and Eric ran into her, grabbing her shoulders to steady himself. "Hey!" she shouted, "Are you trying to knock me over?"

"Sorry, I didn't know you were stopping in front of THE DOOR."

She smirked, "I didn't know you were FOLLOWING ME."

Kitty laughed, "Hahahaha, you two remind me of the old days! I miss the bickering and fighting sometimes. Jackie, what's that in your hand?"

Jackie shrugged off Eric's hands and sat down on the sofa. "Nurse Farmer gave me these to give to you. Oh, and Mr. Forman is looking at my car. Do you mind if I wash my top? It's all stiff and sweaty from the drive over." Jackie pulled the top over her head.

Eric thought, "Kill me now. I'll die a happy bachelor."

"Sure dear, Oh wait. The washer is in the basement."

Jackie froze. "I can't go down there." Kitty looked at her expectantly. "Well, you're going to make Red uncomfortable if you walk around half naked like that."

"I'll be blinded too." Eric added.

"Oh hush Eric, think of your father. Why don't you go upstairs and get Jackie one of your old tee-shirts. She can cover up with that."

Eric was frozen to the spot. Kitty said, "Run. Get up stairs. Go. ERIC!" That little shout at the end woke him back up. "Get a shirt. Thank you dear."

Jackie sat down next to his mom and started looking at a magazine. Eric could swear she took that top off on purpose but from every indication, it was as innocent as it seemed. She did it when she didn't know he was looking and she did it in front of his mother.

Now, how was Eric Forman supposed to deal with having a sexy friend?

*

Jackie went out to her car wearing a "Tatooine or Die" tee-shirt. Eric was just a little worried that she might _stretch_ out the front of the shirt.

Red dropped the hood. "Jackie, this has to go in the shop. You have a Freon leak. It's the refrigerant that keeps the A/C unit cool. I don't have the equipment here to fix it."

Jackie sighed, "The shops are all closed on Sunday."

Red wiped his face with a towel. "Well, Eric can take you home, and I'll get this to the shop for you on Monday. I know a couple of good mechanics who can get this patched up real fast."

"Thanks Mr. Forman. I really appreciate that." She whirled around. "Eric do you mind giving me a ride home?"

Eric could see the two suns of Tatooine sitting high on her chest, "Er, sure, no problem. When do you have to go?"

Red looked at Jackie who looked back at Red. _Was Eric going crazy?_ They both shrugged.

"How about now? I really need to take a shower." _Oh, she would have to kill me with thoughts of a naked shower!_ Eric swallowed, "Okay…let me get my car keys."

*


	13. Chapter 13 A Two Buggy Day

**Author Note: **_Just a little fluff for the day_**………**

*****

**Chapter 13** – A Two Buggy Day

"…_I really need to take a shower." _

Eric's hands were shaking when he tried to put the key into the ignition. His mind was suddenly replaying all the times they sat together, when she kissed him, sleeping on his futon…that hero hug…he had this spectacular body against him and he forgot she was a woman. How much of a dumbass was he? Honestly?

Jackie buckled up and smiled prettily. "Thanks for doing this. I know you weren't ready to leave, but after a day in the hospital, I still feel like I have to get clean."

"Is that why you're wearing pink operating clothes?" He dared a glance in her direction.

Jackie chuckled. "Their called _scrubs_ – orderlies wear them and they are usually an ugly green color and it made me looked paler than I was so I had pink ones made."

Eric pulled out on the street and started the short drive to Jackie's apartment. "So when you work at the hospital, what do you do?" Eric needed a diversion, the Tatooine shirt was making him jealous.

"My favorite part is rocking the babies in the nursery. Oh, then I love the little old ladies in Geriatrics. They don't get enough visitors and just like the company. It's very refreshing."

"…and it's very non-threatening?"

Jackie turned her head away. "Yes, but it's someplace where there are people hurting worse than me and I get to make them feel better. It makes me a better person."

"Jackie I didn't mean that as an insult. I just know you try to avoid crowds, and well the Emergency Room is not the place I envisioned you working. It's good to know you have restrictions on where you put yourself."

Eric turned down the street and parked in front of her gate. "Is there anything else I can do for you? I know you won't have your car…."

Jackie turned in her seat. "Would you mind terribly taking me to the grocery store? I was going to go shopping but…."

Eric shifted the car in Park and turned off the ignition. "I would be glad to. Maybe I can pick out some stuff that I like and keep it at your house."

"What? You don't have a standing invite to my place." She argued.

Eric smirked. "Well, I've been here every week for the last six weeks; you still don't have any sunflower seeds." Jackie opened her mouth to disagree but found he was smiling. "Hey, I'm just kidding. I'll take you to the store."

Relieved, she grinned. "Okay, well come in and wait, I'll be quick."

*

Fortunately, Jackie had left her A/C turned on and the apartment was blissfully cool. Eric rooted through the refrigerator for a soda and settled for some grape juice. Jackie disappeared down a hallway and minutes later, Eric heard the shower turn on.

"I am never washing that tee-shirt again." He vowed silently. He got comfortable on the flowered yellow sofa and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels stopping on a nature show. He needed something to think about instead of a naked Jackie Burkhart in the shower in the next room over.

He thought back to her date with Derek – the guy that looked like himself when Jackie spent the night with him on the futon.

…_I would ask you out in a heartbeat."_

"_Then why haven't you?"_

That was a good question. At the time he thought he was being logical and had the right answers and turned her down flat. Every time he had been with Jackie it made up for all the bad days in his week. She was interesting, compassionate; she took care of him the morning after the bad merlot session. That wasn't something she had to do, she just did it because she cared about him.

"…_If you ask I'll say yes."_

Then Eric goes and says a dumbass thing like, "_Jackie, we both just had disastrous first dates. Maybe you and I could have a date together…later, but right now, I love having you for a friend."_

Eric groaned and rubbed his forehead. How could he progress the relationship without ruining the friendship? Did he really want to go there? _Oh yeah, he really did_! But, given Jackie's fragile recovery, he didn't want to be the cause of a setback in her newly found independence. He needed Brooke's advice on this. Kelso and Fez would be no help at all. Tomorrow, he'd drive to Chicago and ask _Mama Bear_ for advice.

Jackie came out of the bathroom smelling like fresh flowers and something exotic that tugged at Eric's gut. Her face was freshly scrubbed and glowing and she had a towel wrapped around her exposing some nicely shaped thighs and calves. Eric gulped. _Brooke please be home!_

"I'll dress real fast. Thanks for waiting."

_No…__thank you__ for that vision in terrycloth!_ Eric cleared his throat, "No problem, I'm just watching TV." Now he was thinking about her changing her clothes. Ack! Eric got up and walked around trying to distract himself. Jackie had little crystal animals hanging by nylon thread in front of her window panes. The sunlight would hit a crystal and prisms of color washed the wall behind him. Eric touched the glass zebra and watched the rainbows reflect in the mirror. It was kind of like the mirrors on a carousal reflecting back the happy likenesses.

She came out in a nice sundress and sandals. "Thanks for waiting for me. Dr. Palmer told me I have to learn a new way of shopping and recommended I take a friend so…you're it."

Eric turned around and smiled. She was way too cute! "How did you shop before?"

Jackie explained the two-buggy method she used and how it created a buffer. "That makes perfect sense to me." Eric replied. "You could use three buggies if you wanted." He was rewarded with a smile.

"Thanks. But I have to learn to be normal. Only huge families ever need two buggies. I need to get used to being around strangers."

"Well, I will gladly accompany you to the grocery store." He held out an elbow and she smiled wrapping her hand around his arm.

*

Eric watched as Jackie automatically went for two buggies. He observed as she put cold items in one and canned goods in the other. Personally, he thought it was clever to keep the old stuff separate from the other stuff. But when he looked at it, yeah it did look like she was hiding between the two baskets and taking up all the room in the aisles.

Eric walked over and took the handle of the heavier basket. "Jackie let me push this one for you." She looked up from her list and saw that Eric was trying to help. "its obvious isn't' it?"

Eric shook his head. "Only I would know. It's not common, but there's nothing wrong with two baskets. Why don't I push and you get your stuff?"

She smiled. "Okay, but the basket is like my safety net… so don't go too far away okay?"

"You got it. I'll be right behind you."

*

Shopping was a breeze and he helped her take the groceries into her house and put them away. She had managed to purchase a big bag of sunflower seeds and Eric had to smile.

"Hey, I have to go home but Jackie…would you like to go to a movie next week? I know a theater that's kind of out of the way and not too crowded. We could go to the early show…."

Jackie hadn't been to a show in a long time but the thought of being cooped up in a dark box filled with people didn't sound like a good idea. She bit her lip. "I don't know Eric. I don't know if I'm ready for a movie house."

Not to be dissuaded, Eric suggested an alternative. "Well, there's that crappy drive in with the horrible tin speakers. We could sit in your car or my car and eat bad popcorn…"

Jackie smiled. That sounded so much better. "I'd love bad popcorn and a crappy movie."

"Is Friday good for you?"

She nodded. "Perfect!"

*

Chicago was sweltering too. Eric pulled up in the Kelso driveway to see his buddy and Betsy playing on a Slip n Slide. Kelso took a big run and dove onto the slick yellow plastic spraying water in the air, making his daughter laugh.

He saw Eric's car and grinned. "Hey dude, this stuff is awesome. You wanna turn?"

"No, I actually wanted to talk to Brooke. Is she inside?"

"Yeah, she banned us from a water balloon fight so me and Bets are playing out here. Go on in!"

Eric knocked on the kitchen door and opened the knob. "Brooke?" She looked up from the table. "Hey Eric, what brings you down our way?" Eric sat on a kitchen chair and didn't quite know where to start. She smiled and waited patiently. "Shall we play 20 questions?" she quipped.

"No. I wanted your advice. I'm not good with girls."

"Is this about Jackie?" Brooke guessed. Something had Eric tongue tied and she knew they had been spending time together. Eric nodded his head.

"Have you talked to her?"

"Not about this." He admitted.

"What is it you need to ask me?"

"Brooke, you're going to think I'm such an idiot, but all this time…I forgot she was a girl."

Brooke tried not to smile. "How could you forget she was a girl? Long hair, big eyes, boobs..."

Eric's face turned pink. "Er, well, I was concentrating so much on just being a friend, that I think I ignored all that…good stuff."

Brooke sat back in her chair. "Oh. So you're just now noticing….Eric, haven't you been paying attention? She likes you. Hell, she dated a guy that looks just like you. The bad boy craving has totally been erased and replaced by a school teacher. What do you think about that?"

"She's talked to you?"

"Not everyday. No. But when we do, your name comes up many times in the conversation. So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. I like her and I'm definitely attracted to her…I screwed up with Donna…I don't want to make a mess of it with Jackie."

Brooke got up and pulled two sodas from the freezer. "So don't screw up. Consider what you learned from a bad relationship and make sure it doesn't apply to a new one. But when you do this, remember…Donna and Jackie are total opposites. Jackie may like the attention that Donna hated."

Eric dropped his head in his hands. "God, women are so confusing!"

Brooke chucked. "We're not Eric, really, we're not. Most girls, Donna being excluded because she's not as girly as Jackie, like attention. They like being told their pretty or that they have great hair. Girls dress up so guys will notice them."

"Well, Donna was girly."

"Then why did she dress in plaid? How many times did she dress up specifically for you?" Brooke pressed.

"Well… at least five times…no, maybe ten times."

"Don't defend her Eric. She left you. I'm sure you put a lot of thought in to how you looked so she would pay attention to you. You made sure your clothes weren't wrinkled, everything matched…."

"God, how do you get in my head like that?"

Brooke laughed. "Listen, if you are seriously interested in Jackie, do as she does. One step at a time… If you overwhelm her, she'll start reverting back to basic black again. She's wearing _colors_ and I think that has something to do with you coming back to the group."

"Really? Eric Forman is a positive influence?"

Brooke swatted his hand. "Oh, don't go getting all big headed about it but yeah, I think so. You helped her with her panic attack at the paintball game, you rescued her from a bad date…you're nice to her without being condescending. I can totally see the two of you dating."

Eric smiled. A blessing from the best friend! Just the boost he needed. Brooke smiled. "Michael has some trunks in the laundry room. Why don't you go change and you can ambush him with that basket of water balloons over there."

Eric grinned. "Have I told you that I loved you?"

Brooke beamed. "Not often enough Eric… not often enough."

*


	14. Chapter 14 A Date With Ferris

**Author Note: **_Short but sweet…_

*****

**Chapter 14** – A Date With Ferris

Eric managed to get off work early that Friday. He took the Honda to a car wash and got the interior cleaned and the car waxed. He wanted this to be a perfect movie date. The only thing he didn't like about his car was the bucket seats. Oh, well, it was a first date after all!

Jackie was waiting for him in her garden. She meditated and listened to the quiet tinkling fountain. A drive in movie was more spacious than a theater but she was still confined to the parking area. She could do this. Eric was her friend. _So why did you wear a sexy peach blouse and tight jeans?_ Jackie almost went back and changed her clothes.

Eric honked as he pulled up against the curb. Jackie locked her house and then opened the gate as Eric was walking towards her. She looked like a tall cool drink of water for a thirsty man. The peach colored blouse made her eyes brighter than usual and those pants! They hugged every curve that Eric never noticed until now. He could almost kick himself for being a doofus!

Jackie locked her gate and smiled as Eric opened the door. She slid in and noticed that he had the interior detailed. It smelled like Turtle Wax and that _"new car_ _smell _"from a car wash. _He did that for her!_ She smiled happily.

"Did you have a good week?" he asked as he pulled out into traffic.

"Yeah, your dad got my car fixed cheap and I've been busy with summer bouquets. Business will pick up again around Labor Day."

Jackie noticed that Eric was wearing a new shirt and some dark jeans. Were those new Reeboks? '"You're looking handsome today Eric."

Eric felt his ears turn red. "Thanks. You look very beautiful too."

Jackie blushed. "Thanks."

An uncomfortable silence settled in the car until they got to the drive in. While waiting in line, Eric turned. "I didn't mean to say that you looked more beautiful than you usually do…it's just that tonight you look really…really…great." Internally, he groaned – _way to screw up Forman!_

Jackie bit her lip. "Eric, I'm no good at this. I totally appreciate the compliment, really. It's just that I'm looking for the insult that usually follows." She turned her head to look out the window at the marquee: _Ferris Bueller -_ starring Matthew Broderick and Alan Ruck.

"Jackie, I'm not good at this either. If I say anything that remotely sounds like an insult I'm sorry. I'm still new to this dating thing."

Jackie looked back over. "Is that was this is? A date?"

_Ooops!_ Eric scrambled for a reply. "It can be. Do you mind?"

She looked pensive. "I don't think I'd have to worry about you. I mean I know your parents and there's Fez and Michael…."

"All who would kick my ass if I hurt you in any way shape or form." He added with a smile. _Say yes! Just say yes!_

She looked at him with those big glowing eyes and then she smiled. "Okay, it's a date. But don't go thinking I'm easy!"

"I would never think that in a million years." He promised.

"Good, because I'm not." She added for reinforcement.

*

They chose Ferris Bueller because it had a school teacher theme that Eric was really interested in. Eric adjusted the speaker so it was in his rear window and lowered his seat so he could see the screen. Jackie kicked off her shoes and got comfortable. "Wait. What about the crappy popcorn you promised?"

Eric groaned. "You would have to wait until I was comfortable wouldn't you?"

She frowned. "Hey, you promised me a crappy movie with popcorn. Deliver up mister!"

Eric waved his hand, "I'll be back. What do you want to drink?"

"Um, something diet… but not root beer."

"Okay, butter on the popcorn?"

She smiled sweetly, "Oodles of it please."

Eric walked between the rows of cars to the concession stand. So far so good, she was amicable to calling this a date and she looked smoking hot! A plus for him was the popcorn didn't have to be "air popped" and dry. He liked lots of butter too! This was going to be a great evening.

*

It was sometime at the halfway point of the movie and after they finished the popcorn. Eric stretched his legs and yawned stretching his arms. The Honda wasn't exactly the best car movie date vehicle. He stretched his right arm out and laid it on the back of Jackie's seat.

Jackie felt him rest his arm on the back of the car seat and softly trail his fingertips down the back of her neck. She shivered slightly as a tingle ran down her spine. His absentminded fingers toyed with a lock of her hair and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

She reached back and took his hand out of her hair and pulled it down onto the console between them. "That tickled." She said turning back to the screen but never let go of his hand.

Eric smiled to himself. This was nice. No, it was more than nice. She laughed at the same things he did and was shocked when Ferris jumped on the float in the middle of the parade and started rocking out. She hated the school official that was trying to hunt down Ferris and felt bad for Ferris' friend Cameron, who lost his dad's car into the trees.

It seemed like the movie ended way too early. Eric wished there was some place he could take her that wouldn't make her anxious. Point Place wasn't exactly a booming town in the terms of entertainment. The best he could do would be a nice drive or back to her apartment.

*

Eric ended up taking the long way home. They chatted about the movie and laughed about Kelso getting hit in the eye with a water balloon. It was all too soon that Eric pulled up in front of Jackie's apartment. He opened the car door for her and she just stepped into his arms.

One slim arm snaked over his shoulder and the other cupped his cheek. She kissed him the softest yet hottest kiss he could ever remember. Every nerve in Eric's body was on alert. Her mouth slanted and he closed his eyes – he could feel the tug of attraction in the pit of his stomach. For 39 heated seconds, Eric thought he had died and went to heaven.

She gently broke the kiss and laid her forehead against his shoulder. "You make my heart skip a beat and I don't know if the butterflies are anxiety or because I really… really like you Eric."

She had left him breathless when she pulled away. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "God, I hope it's not anxiety because I feel it too!" Jackie laughed softly and put her hand on his chest. Eric wrapped his arms around her.

"Jackie, I really like you a lot. I'm going to take this slow because being a dumbass I'll probably screw something up at some point but you have to trust me on this. I will never hurt you."

"I do trust you Eric. I have to trust myself first." She looked up at him and he could have just drowned in her colorful eyes. "I'm not going to ask you in…I'm just going to say good night and hope that we have another date…someday."

He smiled and her heart melted. "I'll call you tonight and we'll talk about that okay?"

"I'd like that very much." She held his hand as she walked to her gate. He waited while she unlocked it. She paused, turned around and said. "You are such a gentleman and while I may not deserve it…I really appreciate it." She squeezed his hand and closed the gate behind her.

Eric waited until she was in her apartment and he grinned like a little boy. This was the best night ever!

*

Jackie dried her hair in a towel and pulled back the sheets. This evening had been extraordinary. It started out as two friends going to watch a movie and became a date! After _Disaster Derek_, she didn't think she'd be ready to go out again but Eric was the perfect gentleman.

When they kissed, Jackie felt like a teenager experiencing the rush of adrenaline, anticipation, the breathlessness and the butterflies that come with that first real date. The kiss – Eric had a great mouth and she wanted more. It was crazy because she hadn't thought about kissing anybody in years…but she wanted to kiss Eric.

"I'm hoping it's you."

"It's me. I wanted to thank you for the date." She replied bashfully.

"I was supposed to call you first."

"I couldn't wait." _She couldn't – really she couldn't!_

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"Just a half day at the hospital and a couple hours in the store. You know, we can hang out at your place too."

"Are you going to bring your sofa with you?" he teased.

"No and quit asking." She laughed. "Oh, yeah… your futon is very uncomfortable."

"You could have called a cab…." He reminded her.

"Yeah, smart guy…like I wanted to go home right then."

"Oh, it was my charming personality that persuaded you to stay."

"You fell asleep! You said …_come sample my futon_…and fell asleep! I didn't even know your address."

"Ah…this is sounding familiar. I ran out of gas and someone didn't want to give me her address…"

"Eric, you are a doofus. Good night."

He laughed, "Good night Jackie."

*


	15. Chapter 15 I Love Cake Too!

Author Note: Fluffiness abounds…..

*

**Chapter 15** – I Love Cake…Too!

Kelso handed Eric a beer and they watched as Fez made candy appear out of Betsy's ear. She clapped and then cried when Fez popped the sweet tart in his mouth. Jackie saw this and frogged him on the shoulder. "Fez, that is just mean."

"Ow! You are a beastly girl today. I like it!" Fez complained. His Jackie was coming back! He watched as she went to sit on the loveseat next to Eric. No one had said anything, but it was blatantly obvious those two had something going on between them.

Brooke came out with a bowl of chips and some dip. "Hey, guys, school starts in a couple of weeks. We should go dancing!"

Jackie loved dancing – the only problem with there was always other people dancing too! Bodies bumping into each other, hands groping and that was usually just Fez, but was she ready for that?

"Can it be slow dancing?" she asked Brooke.

Brooke was careful not to make a big deal of it but Jackie just took about three steps forward. Dancing in public around a large group of people? Strangers….and she was agreeable to the idea?

"Well sure honey. There's new club that just opened up on the west side. How about next Saturday, you guys and you too Fez, plan on spending the night. I can get my mom to babysit and we'll dance our asses off."

Kelso laughed. "Fez would look funny with no ass."

Fez frowned. "How would my pants stay up?"

Kelso laughed again and grabbed a chip scooping up some dip with it. "Anyone want to see how many chips I can fit in my mouth?" No one replied so Kelso conducted the experiment himself.

Eric just liked the idea of holding Jackie close and swaying to the music in the middle of a crowd. He gave her waist a squeeze and whispered, "I like slow dancing."

She smiled at him, "Good because I haven't danced in a really long time!"

Kelso stood up and shouted, "Miffteen!!!" and spewed out broken pieces of chips. Fez grinned. "Fifteen and that's a record!"

Kelso swallowed, "Awesome! And I didn't choke!" Brooke took the bowl away. "Michael, these are for our guests."

"I just wanted to set the chip record straight. God!" Kelso pouted. Brooke kissed his mouth. "You can try again later when we don't have company."

Fez rubbed his hands together. "So Goddess, you disco dance with me?" Fez adopted a Saturday Night Fever pose, "I have improved my moves." Jackie smiled from the safety of the loveseat. "Let me think about it okay?"

"I'll take that as a maybe." Fez replied confidently.

Brooke was beaming. "So, it's official. Everyone be here at 7:00. We're going to have fun!"

*

"…It seems like a long time since we've spoken." Dr. Palmer said. "I am guessing that your progress is significant."

"Yes, I met a nice boy, well, Eric, but we've already talked about him. We've been dating…well spending a lot of time with each other and this weekend, I'm going dancing."

"Wonderful. How do you feel about being in a dance club?"

Jackie took a deep breath. "Scared -I know I shouldn't be because my friends will be there but all the other people…."

"And you know that by recognizing that this frightens you is a big step in your recovery." Dr. Palmer scribbled some notes. "Can you tell me if it's the crowd or just being in a large clubroom?"

"I think it's the crowd. I don't feel like this in the grocery store and that's pretty big."

"Well, practice your meditation and relaxation exercises, but Jackie; I want you to challenge yourself. I would eventually like to see you speak before a crowd. Perhaps talk to some community group or organization about a subject you know well. You could talk about flowers."

"Gosh Dr. Palmer, I don't know…."

"Jackie, you used to be a cheerleader and who was your audience?"

She gulped. "A large group of people…a big crowd."

Dr. Palmer smiled. "Yes. I know you have it in you, suppressed perhaps, but that is our goal. Once you feel confident speaking in front of a crowd, you won't feel so scared. Even though you'll feel nervous, it's a different emotion from fear. Think about that before our next session."

"Dr. Palmer, about this boy I'm seeing…"

"Yes Jackie, what is it about the boy?"

"Is it too soon for me to feel…I don't know the right word…I want to be with him everyday but then I want to be alone at the same time."

Dr. Palmer chuckled. "Jackie you are infatuated. This is a great feeling. If I could bottle that emotion, I would be a rich doctor. Just don't rush into any relationship until you feel positive that it is making you happy."

Jackie smiled. "I just feel so safe with him and he makes me smile and God, I'm gushing – how embarrassing!"

"That's another good emotion. - don't feel ashamed. Your Eric sounds like a nice fellow. Just remember…"

"One step forward."

"Good. Make an appointment with my receptionist and go dance! Enjoy yourself."

*

Jackie finished packing an overnight bag and then checked her dress in the mirror. She looked good. She hadn't looked this good in a long time. The silver dress hugged her body like a glove and flared at the knees, perfect for twirling on a dance floor. She bought new heels to match the dress and small silver hoops for her ears.

The little spaghetti straps were merely ornamentation. She prayed that the strapless bra wouldn't fall down. She adjusted the "girls" and checked out her rear view in the mirror. Jackie Burkhart was coming back!

The bell at the gate rang and she nearly squealed. Eric was here! She quickly sprayed on some perfume and checked her makeup and went to open the gate. "Just a minute!" She called out as she hurried to the gate.

Eric heard her open the door and then her heard her unbolting the gate. She opened the gate wide and stood there like a bright shining ray of silver moonlight. She smiled at him and Eric was speechless. She was the single most gorgeous woman he ever remembered seeing…and she was his date. He felt a little flutter in his heart.

He opened his mouth to say, "You look so…."

But Jackie heard, "…I love cake."

She smiled, "I love cake too…you're my favorite flavor."

"…beautiful cake…." He stumbled towards the door, warmth flooding his face. She turned and he was treated to the spectacular view of the back of the dress. It was criminal to look that good. He grabbed the door while she bent over to pick up her bag and Eric had to swallow hard. Don't start thinking in the gutter. She's not ready yet!

"Eric, do you mind carrying this for me?" She held out her overnight bag and he grabbed it while she picked up a wrap and her purse. "I am so excited to go dancing again."

Eric was having trouble looking in her eyes and not at the sexy willowy silver nymph that would be dancing later in his arms. She was waiting patiently at the door, "Eric are we going or not?"

He woke himself from his daydream. "I'm sorry. Can't we just stay here and dance?"

She gave him a goofy face. "No, we're going to Chicago. I feel good about this."

Eric smiled, "What if I don't want to share you with anyone?" Jackie walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist for a hug. "I'm not sharing you either, but we're still going dancing."

"Well, then let's go dancing!" he said leading the way out the door.

*

Brooke tugged her denim skirt over her hips and pulled on her long black boots - her little peasant blouse added extra color to her face. "Michael, this doesn't make me look easy does it?"

"Damn Brooke! You look hot! We should start making a brother for Betsy in that skirt!"

Brooke blushed. "Stop –we talked about that."

Kelso smiled. "Hey, practice makes perfect." He kissed his wife and they heard the honk of a horn. "Crap, now they show up!" Still, Kelso grinned, "We're going dancing!" Kelso ran out of the bedroom to make sure he looked better than his friends.

Fez knocked on the door and let himself in. "It's the sexy foreign guy! Don't faint because I am so good looking!" Fez admired his gelled back hair in the mirror and gave himself a wink. "Fez, you handsome stud, you are SO going to get the ladies tonight."

Kelso came out wearing a mock tuxedo. He had the jacket and pants but wore a tee shirt and tennis shoes. "Hey, I'm looking AWESOME and I can jump pretty damn high." Fez admired the outfit. "Then you can go to a wedding when you are done too!"

Brooke came out zipping up a boot. "Aiiy, Brooke will you marry me?"

She smiled and kicked out a boot for Fez to admire. "Too slutty or just slutty enough?" Fez grinned. "Enough. I wish I could wear boots like that! Hey wait, no! I mean those are great!"

The doorbell rang and opened. Eric came in holding Jackie's hand. Eric was wearing black denim pants and a crisp white shirt. The simplicity of it was striking. Brooke gravitated toward Eric and Jackie. "Eric you will dance with me."

Jackie smirked, "I think his dance card's full."

Brooke smiled at her friend, "Well, he'll just have to make room short stuff!" Jackie laughed, "That's because Michael can't dance."

Brooke whispered loudly, "I know! And I want one good dance with a handsome man tonight!"

Eric blushed – he liked having the two girls fighting over him. He puffed out his chest, "There's enough Forman to go around for both of you!"

Kelso looked up, "Hey! I am too a good dancer. You just can't keep up with me."

Jackie grinned. "I know Michael, and you look handsome too. All of you, even Fez." Fez looked insulted. "Wait…I'm the sexy foreigner. I look striking and tempting – a sex magnet. With these pleather pants…"

Eric spoke up, "Do not mention the rash!" Fez looked at his friend, "Eric, this is pleather….there will be no rash - just my ass making sexy moves. Dance with me ladies!" Brooke lifted a brow and moved back to stand with her husband. Jackie slid her hand into Eric's.

Kelso found his car keys. "Shall we go par-tay?

*

The music from the club was thumping and throbbing all the way out to the parking lot. Fez opened the van door and climbed out followed by Eric who assisted Jackie in her high heels. Brooke tugged her skirt down over her hips and checked her makeup in the side mirror.

Kelso took her hand, "Are we a hot couple or what? Damn this is going to be fun!" Fez was practically running in place. "Please, let's go get a table and drinks! I want to shake-shake-shake my heinie!"

Eric laughed, "You guys go on ahead, I need to talk to Jackie first."

When the trio was far enough away, Eric turned to Jackie. Very serious, he said, "There going to be a lot of people in here. If you feel panicky or scared, let me or Brooke know okay? We'll take you out and get you through the attack."

Jackie looked up at him and smiled. "You are so sweet! I wasn't even thinking of a pending attack, but should one happen…there you are looking out for me!" She rose up on tip toes and kissed his cheek.

He smiled at her a smile that made her heart melt and she instinctively smiled back. Eric encircled her with his arms, pulling her against his warm, solid body. He pressed his forehead to hers and almost kissed Jackie's mouth.

Her breath caught in her throat. He's stopping now? Why is he stopping now! Eric grinned against her cheek. "Just making sure you're paying attention."

"God, I'm paying attention! Kiss me already!" she demanded. Eric pressed his mouth against hers and slowly, painstakingly slowly took a kiss. It surprised even him in its intensity. She moaned softly kissing him back, pressing herself against him. He smiled against her lips, his teeth pressed against the fullness of her mouth.

"Shall we dance pretty lady?"

"Argh! You better do something with me. I'm standing in a parking lot!"

Eric laughed. That was the Jackie Burkhart he remembered. "Come on Loud One, I think our friends are waiting at the door."

*

Fez had found a table near the edge of the dance floor where it was semi-sheltered by potted palms and large frond plants. Strobe lights lit up on the base beat of the music playing. Jackie had missed this - feeling the music thrumming from the floor and through her shoes. Feeling the percussion pounding off the walls and the thrill of the horn instruments as they wailed in the melodies… Jackie missed this excitement.

Eric helped Jackie up on a barstool as a waitress came by to take their orders. "Long Island please." She said happily. Brooke ordered the same and the guys ordered beer. Fez was scoping the dance floor for some lonely single ladies.

The drinks were quickly delivered and Fez heard the opening lick for the Bangles, Walk Like an Egyptian. "Ladies…dance with Fez." He grabbed both slim arms and pulled them onto the dance floor. Kelso and Eric sat back and watched "their girls" dance and sway to the fast song and follow the crowd with similar Egyptian style movements.

Eric grinned as Fez was having a great time with the two loveliest girls on the dance floor. Kelso kept a stern watch for Fez-type groping.

All the old paintings on the tomb  
They do the sand dance, don'cha know?  
If they move too quick (Oh-Way-Oh)  
They're falling down like a domino …..

…..Way-oh-way-oh-way-ooo-aaa-ooo...  
Walk like an Egyptian.

Way-oh-way-oh-way-ooo-aaa-ooo...  
Walk like an Egyptian.

All the cops in the donut shops say:  
Way-oh-way-oh-way-ooo-aaa-ooo...  
Walk like an Egyptian  
Walk like an Egyptian

The song ended and the dancing trio stumbled their way back to the table laughing and out of breath. Jackie flung herself in Eric's arm and swallowed half of her tea. "Whoa missy…that stuff will knock you out quick!" Eric cautioned. Fez was grinning. "I think I found myself a beautiful single lady. Come find me when you leave."

Berlin's, _You Take My Breath Away_, started playing over the speakers. "Dance with me Jackie?" Eric held out his hand and she smiled at him. "I would love to dance with you Eric."

The music was terribly romantic and gave Eric every reason to hold her close. Her dress was shimmering in the mirrored ball that rotated over the dance floor. Jackie looked up and saw a fire in those emerald green eyes. Eric wasn't looking at any other woman. He was here in the moment with her. This was her dance.

Eric twirled her around the floor like a ballerina in a jewelry box. Jackie gasped when he spun her back and gave her a little dip and brought her back up quickly nearly kissing…but didn't. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and they swayed together.

_Take my breath away_  
_Take my breath away_

_Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love_  
_Never hesitating to become the fated ones_  
_Turning and returning to some secret place to hide_  
_Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say_

Brooke watched as her best friend blossomed like a flower. She was smiling and happy and dancing like a silvery sprite. Eric looked happy and confident and Brooke just sighed. _These two were headed in the same direction_ – they just didn't know it yet.

_Take my breath away_

_Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away_  
_When the mirror crashed I called you, and turned to hear you say_  
_If only for today I am unafraid_

_Take my breath away_  
_Take my breath away_

_The remaining notes of the song faded and the couple stood ther_e gazing at each other. Jackie touched his face and he seized her hand kissing it. She looked up into Eric's darkened green eyes. With his thumb he tipped up her chin. Breathless, she looked at his eyes filled with a fire and passion that seemed to steal the strength from her knees. He weaved his fingers through her silky hair and eased back her head. He teased the corners of her mouth, brushing his lips against her yet not really kissing her.

She ran her hand up his arms on onto his shoulders. Then warm and wet, his lips covered hers, pressing easily, parting, probing growing more insistent as he demanded her response. She touched the tip of her tongue to his and he groaned, tore his mouth from hers and buried his lips in the soft curve of her neck. For a moment they did not speak, neither knowing what to say to each other, each somehow sensing that something very special had just taken place, something frightening and magical and very confounding.

Shaken, Jackie lifted her head and looked at Eric. All she could say was, "Wow…"

Eric grinned, "…wow…that was some….wow!" He twirled her again and pulled her back against his chest. His voice is rough and low in her ear as he whispered, "You are amazing."

Jackie was beaming. "No…it's you. I've never been kissed like that…oh my god! I have to tell Brooke!"

Feigning seriousness, "Do I have to give Brooke a demonstration kiss?"

In mock horror, Jackie replied, "Don't you dare! Those are my lips now" Eric laughed and walked with her back to the table. Kelso held up a hand for a high five. "Dude, everyone was watching you two! That was hot!"

Jackie's face was flush and she was walking on a cloud. Brooke smiled, "You guys look so great out there." Jackie leaned forward so she could talk to Brooke, "He kissed me…my knees got weak. I don't ever remember getting weak knees. Oh Brooke, he's so romantic. I don't know what to do!"

Brooke laughed, "Honey, enjoy it. Just take baby steps and love every minute of it! Besides, I think Eric is affected just as much as you!"

Kelso frogged Eric on the arm, "Okay Romeo, hold the table so I can dance with my wife. We will be THE most romantic couple on the dance floor!" Brooke took Kelso's hand and followed him into the dancing crowd.

"Oh Eric, I'm having such a great time!" He put a protective arm around her shoulder. "I'm glad sweetheart."

"That song we danced to? There was a line in it that was so true for me. If only for today I am unafraid … Take my breath away … and you did."

Eric was touched - completely staggered as his heart was singing. Jackie was looking at his face, his shaggy brown hair that fell over his forehead, his shining green eyes, his scrumptious mouth and strong chin….he was so attractive and didn't even know it.

Eric felt the scrutiny and he could feel the air between them thicken, making it harder to breathe. Jackie's dark eyes were looking at his lips as she toyed with the buttons on his shirt. The music was pounding in rhythm with her blood and she was feeling a passion that she thought had died. "Eric, I know this may sound crazy…but I am so attracted to you right now….and I don't think its anxiety."

Eric could feel his heart thudding against his ribs, "Sweetie, you're gonna give me anxiety if you don't stop messing with my shirt."

She laughed lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck. "I'd like to explore our friendship a little farther…if you're game." He didn't move – his body was frozen. What did she just say? He didn't know what to think – Jackie wanted a relationship with him? The whole moment was kind of surreal. But Eric Forman wasn't one to turn down a great opportunity!

"I'm game. Bring it on Burkhart!"

*


	16. Chapter 16 Could This Be Something?

**Author Note: **_….I can't stop the fluffiness!!!_

*****

**Chapter 16** – Could This Be Something?

"_Eric, I know this may sound crazy…but I am so attracted to you right now…_

Jackie wanted to take their friendship to the next level and Eric was so ready to do that! His infatuation turned into something more and passion was the next step. He already had that – the next step after was intimacy and that was where he lost it with Donna. He never really stacked up for her in that department. Therein lay his insecurities.

"Hey," he whispered and leaned down to kiss her lips.

The smile she gave him when she looked up stopped his heart for a beat. He forgot that he was going to tell her she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, danced with or that he was pretty sure he was already head over heels in love with her. She just left him speechless.

Eric felt a tap on his shoulders. "Are you guys…kissing?" Fez hand his hands on his hips and was grinning like a fox. "So are you going to _do it_ already?"

Eric frogged Fez in the shoulder and said, "No!"

Jackie smiled and said, "Maybe."

Fez and Eric looked at her with equal amounts of shock and said, "Really?"

She grinned, "I like Eric…really like Eric, maybe more than like and I'm ready to go the next step. So yeah… _maybe_…" Eric looked back at his friend. "You heard the lady. It's a definite _maybe_."

Fez laughed, "You two are like teenagers! Either do it or don't do it! Just tell Fez all about it later!"

"AWESOME! Who's gonna do it!" Kelso lumbered up to the table. Fez grinned, "Eric and Jackie…."

Brooke looked shocked. "No! It's too soon." Everyone stopped talking and looked at the chestnut haired girl. "I mean, Jackie needs baby steps. Not running a marathon."

Jackie hugged Eric and said, "It's not like we're going to do it _here_! But, later, _eventually_… we'll talk about it."

Eric kissed her nose. "Hey, I owe Brooke a dance."

Brooke was led back out on the dance floor and whirled into a circle. Eric twirled her back, "I'm not taking advantage of her Brooke." He bent her back for a dip and she came back up, "Just don't hurt her."

Eric twirled her around the floor. "This was all her idea – I think I'm falling in love with her." Brooke took his hands and they waltzed into a circle, "She's not Donna…"

Eric grinned, "I'm so glad for that. She's everything I would ever want in a woman."

Brooke got dipped again and squealed, "She's going to want your blessing." He said as he brought her back up from the dip. "Damn Forman, you are a good dancer!"

Eric swung Brooke across the floor and spun her out and back again, "Will you talk to her?" Breathless, Brooke came back, "Marry me and I will!" she laughed.

Jackie, Fez and Kelso were resting and enjoying their drinks when a large sloppily drunk man staggered over to the table. He put his meaty paws on the table top and Fez and Kelso stood up keeping Jackie between them.

"Hey your ch-chick has been s-staring at me all night." He looked at Jackie with his bleary eyes. "You l-like what you s-see honey? I'm all man. I'm right h-here - check me out."

Fez was ready to say something but Kelso stepped closer. Jackie crossed her legs and leaned forward. "What's your name handsome?"

"Roger…baby…just call me Roger." Jackie was smiling but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Roger, have I given you the impression that I give a crap about you? If I have, then I'm sorry and I apologize. Now go play – you're not wanted here."

Roger looked confused. Drunk and confused. "What?"

Kelso grinned, "BURN! Dude! That was an AWESOME burn!" He bumped Jackie with his shoulders. "Jackie that was awesome!"

"Yes," Fez agreed. "A drunken burn and Jackie wasn't even drunk. Good one Jackie!"

Jackie smiled. It felt good to take charge of the situation and defend her self for a change! Eric and Brooke came back and Kelso relayed the burn of the evening. Brooke hugged her. "You are amazing!"

Jackie beamed. "Eric, can we get some fresh air?" Eric knew she liked to get away from the crowds and this was the perfect time. "Kelso, give me your van keys."

"Hey, no _doing it_ in the family van!" he warned.

Eric rolled his eyes, "We're not doing anything but sitting in the van. Get a grip!"

*

"Why does Jackie get a bed and I get the floor?" Fez whined. Brooke smiled patiently. "Jackie is the only one that fits on Betsy's bed and you're not sleeping on the floor, you get the love seat. Eric's taller so he gets the sofa."

Kelso laughed, "Yeah, I get the big boy bed. It's awesome living in a house!" Eric took his pillow and blanket and hunkered down on the couch. This was preferable than trying to drive back to Kenosha and Point Place at such a late hour.

Fez quit squawking and the minute his head hit the pillow, he was snoring like a lumberjack. Eric lay back in the dark thinking about the evening. He knew that he and Jackie were getting close – in fact there was no denying the connection between them. As far as everyone else was concerned, they were already a couple. Eric and Jackie just hadn't had that conversation yet.

He silently marveled that while understanding what Jackie was going through was so similar to his own feelings…it was amazing. He found that he didn't resent Donna so much anymore – he was only responsible for how _he_ felt about himself. He needed to make Eric happy and Jackie helped him learn that. Yep, he was falling in love with her. No doubts about it!

*

Jackie woke up sometime around 4:30 a.m. Betsy's little mattress was hard and she didn't sleep well in someone else's house. Throwing her thin robe around her nighty, she tiptoed into the living room. She sat on the middle cushion and looked at Eric while he slept. She was envious that he could sleep so soundly on Michael's old broke sofa.

"Eric," she said softly. She gently pressed her hands to his cheeks, smoothing the unshaven skin. "Wake up." A hand clasped her wrist and he opened his sleepy eyes. "Jackie." He whispered groggily. "What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep. Come outside with me?" He pulled himself to a sitting position. "Yeah, sure." Jackie pulled his shirt from the back of the sofa and Eric slipped it on and followed her into the kitchen and out the back door.

The early September morning was slightly cool but Jackie didn't notice. Eric sat next to her on the stoop. She leaned against him and he easily slid an arm around her shoulder. "What's on your mind?"

"I don't get that jealous feeling around Brooke and Michael anymore. It's like a lot of those feelings I had are falling away and it's scary."

"How is it scary?"

She turned to look in his green eyes. "It means that choices I make now are my own. It's not because I'm afraid, which kind of kept me safe, but I'm still afraid that I might try too hard and fail again."

Eric yawned, "I'm not trying to sound like Fez, but he explained that what you're feeling is the same thing I'm feeling from the divorce. Right now, I have to accept what happened and move on. This is how it is – this is my life. Your life…in a way, I think it made us better people. I don't want to go back and be somebody's doormat again."

"I don't want to be in a relationship with someone who doesn't care about me, the person."

He smiled at her, "See, we both are better people already."

"And we both have friends that care about us."

"Eh, I wonder about Fez sometimes…." He teased.

Jackie laughed. "He had a good heart." Jackie laid her head on Eric's shoulder. "Eric, what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"This _thing_ with us: Is there a possibility that out of all the people in the world, we naturally gravitated towards each other or was all of this an accident?"

Eric stopped to think. Like a stone thrown in pond several years ago, the ripples were just reaching the shore. "I think both. We knew each other – sort of – many years ago…went on to live different lives, became different people and I like the person you have become. You are interesting, caring, funny….I think I'm falling in love with you."

Jackie smiled but didn't say anything. "You're right, you're not the skinny little Star Wars geek I remember that let his girlfriend walk all over him. You are a school teacher, you're handsome, confident and I think I'm falling in love with you too!"

Eric hugged her tight, "You know the best part?"

"Tell me." She whispered.

"It's like I never really lived until I met you."

"…and the best part is that I know I can trust you and you like me for the person I am, faults and all. I've never met anyone like you Eric."

The morning sky was starting to turn pink as the sun rose and the moon faded. Eric sighed, "Jackie…what are we going to do about us?"

*


	17. Chapter 17 I Only Wanna Be With You!

**Author Note: **_Ending with only fluffy happiness….._

*****

**Chapter 17** – I Only Wanna be With You

"_Jackie…what are we going to do about us?"_

After the night of the dance, Jackie and Eric agreed to take some time to think of the ramifications of what a relationship would/could do to their friendship. Jackie knew that she was more than infatuated with Eric – loved him, but love had taken her down a terrible path many times before.

Eric had only one great love of his life and didn't want to repeat past mistakes with Jackie. He wanted to make sure that if they became a couple, he could be with her completely without comparing a Donna relationship to a fresh new relationship.

*

During their time apart, Eric was stoked to learn that the Point Place School District retained him as a permanent substitute teacher. He was on call for all 12 grades and this would be a serious increase in his salary. This meant no more driving between cities to go to work. This also meant he'd be closer to Jackie's home and his parents.

Jackie put an ad in the local paper and suddenly her little flower shop was inundated with orders. She hired another part time employee to help make arrangements and give her a break from some very long days. Nick had a friend with a car that wanted to make a few bucks so Jackie now employed three people.

Two weeks had gone by and Eric couldn't wait any longer. Something had to be done and he started by going to the smartest person he knew. "Sweetie, sit, I made cookies."

"Hey mom." He said kissing Kitty on the cheek. He sat down at the table while she wiped her hands on a dishtowel.

"What brings you to the house?"

"Mom… I'm in love with Jackie and don't know what to do next."

Kitty found her lips curling in a smile. _This was more than she could have hoped for._ "Well Eric, what do you want to do?"

"I want to be with her all the time, talk to her every minute of the day…dance with her…marry her."

Kitty gasped. "Oh honey! I've been waiting for you to say that for weeks!" She ran around the table and grabbed Eric's head in a hug. "Ahahahaha, we love Jackie, she would make the best daughter-in-law ever! Hahahaha!"

Eric grinned, he didn't think his mom would be so accepting - she certainly wasn't when he married Donna. Kitty wiped her eyes. "Eric, that is so wonderful. Your dad will be excited. When are you going to ask her?"

Eric bit his lip, "I don't know. She's still got some fears and I don't want to seem like I'm pressuring her…but mom, I love her so much. This isn't some hormonal teenage thing. I feel good when I'm with her. I don't feel like I'm not measuring up."

"Jackie is a very sweet girl. She has her demons, but she's working through them honey, and it's good that you recognize that. Be there and support her. I think that if you ask her…..she'll say yes."

*

"Jackie's Garden, may I help you?"

"We're having a sale on large pepperoni pizzas today. Can I take your order?"

Jackie turned away from the counter and moved back so the customers couldn't hear. "Eric! You know I never order pizza over the phone!" Her voice lowered significantly, "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Can I bring dinner over tonight? I found a great Chinese restaurant…."

"I'd love Chinese food. Bring eggrolls!"

"I'll see you tonight." He hung up the phone and she cradled the receiver to her heart. Their agreed upon vacation was both therapeutic and proved that they both missed each other terribly. Jackie sighed, she did miss him and tonight they would be together after a two week separation.

*

The gate buzzed and Jackie was nearly bubbling over with excitement. She opened the front door and quickly opened the gate pressing butterfly kisses all over Eric's face. He wrapped one arm around her bouncing body and set the dinner bag down with the other.

"I missed you!" she squealed between little kisses. Eric missed her exuberance! He brushed her dark hair from her face and looked at her twinkling eyes. "You are just a beautiful as I remembered." He smiled. She just hugged him that much tighter.

He kicked the gate shut with his foot and pressed a soft kiss on her mouth. "I missed you too!" Jackie grabbed the bag of takeout. "Plus, I'm starving!" She grinned and took his hand leading him into her living room.

Eric also missed this house. He liked the mirrors and the bright colors and the haven Jackie created here. She dropped the paper bag on the table and Eric tugged her back to his chest. "How long has it been since we've seen each other?"

"Ummm… only 15 days, nine hours and 30 minutes? Give or take a few minutes?"

He laughed and pressed his forehead against hers. "I don't need any more time to think about how I feel about you." He closed his eyes, "I only know how I feel."

Jackie pressed her lips softly to his kissing him, drawing him closer. "How do you feel?"

"Incomplete."

"Awww…" She smiled against his mouth. "Me too." She confessed as she slanted her head and kissed his lips until they yielded beneath hers. Her arms wound around his neck and she held on like her life depended on it. His hands slid to her waist and he hugged her back.

"Come sit; tell me about your new job! Your mom said it's permanent!" She led him to the sofa.

Eric was still surprised that she could own a store, manage it and still ask him about his job. It just confirmed how much different she was from other women. He went on to tell her the details and loved that she gave him her full attention and asked the right questions and remembered the little details. That small amount of consideration made Eric feel more special than anything else ever could.

Eric leaned back against the sofa with Jackie in his arms and closed his eyes, he felt such peace. It wasn't that he was overwhelmed from being at work; it was finally realizing that being here with Jackie was all he needed – it was like coming home. Not like an apartment or his parent's house. More like a sanctuary where he could slow down and be happy.

"Jackie, do you ever think about the future?" he murmured quietly.

Jackie could hear his even breathing and knew he was relaxed. She toyed with his fingers, "Sometimes. I know I'll never leave Point Place. At one time I thought I would move to some exotic place, but I like it here."

"I like it here too." He replied. "Do you ever think about having a family?"

Jackie's heart fluttered in her chest. She opened her eyes to see if he was joking with her but he wasn't. "Yes. Two kids – a boy and a girl."

"I'd like that too."

"I'd have to get a bigger place."

"I'd have to move from Kenosha."

Jackie sat up. "Eric, are you playing games with me or trying to make a statement?"

He winked and smiled. "Well, I'd like to know if you would think about maybe… having a future with me. And I'd like to know if having a family is as important to you as it is to me."

Jackie straddled his lap. "Are you nuts? The answer is yes and yes!" She threw her arms around his neck as he laughed softly.

"I haven't asked you properly but I'm going to want to marry you some day."

She cradled his face between her hands and brushes a kiss against his mouth. "You're asking me now." She said softly. Eric suddenly found himself getting nervous all over again.

"Jackie," he began looking into her eyes. "I just wanted to start by saying…I love you. I wanted to tell you so many times before but there never seemed to be a perfect time to tell you."

Her eyes brimmed with happy tears. "Me too. I was afraid you didn't feel the same way." She smiled, "I was going to tell you the same thing but… " Eric covered her lips with a lingering kiss that made her tremble with want. He smiled against her lips, "You want to hear something funny?"

She sat back and smiled at him. "You want kiss and tell jokes?"

Eric grinned. "No, it's not a 'ha-ha' joke. It's funny because there are tons of guys out there that wish they had a girl like you. I've always had you as a friend and didn't recognize it and now I wish that I had. I missed so much time by not spending it with you."

Jackie tousled his hair. "I should have learned to trust you sooner but these are steps forward. If we didn't do what we did, we wouldn't be where we are…right now. Together."

"When did you get so logical?" he teased. She made a goofy face, "I hang out with a teacher…duh!" and she laughed at his mock indignation.

"So, we both want a future together….and we both want children…"

She stood up and held his hand, "Well then...I think we need to start practicing!"

Eric smirked, "I like the way you think!"

*

In the afterglow and the days that followed, Eric would always wonder how a girl like Jackie Burkhart could ever love a school teacher like him. But Eric doesn't care; she is his strength, his muse, his love…his everything he could ever want for. He's the luckiest man in the world and nothing else could be more remarkable than that.

**The End…**

**__________**

*****

**Author Note:** I apologize for my lack of obligatory smut – I was opting for a love story about two individuals that were on the same path in life for different reasons and could find each other….

I think I burnt out on trying to figure out how to get Jackie to conquer her basement fear…maybe that would be another story later…

But thank you for reading and reviewing – I love all constant reviewers - thanks for being there!


End file.
